


Untitled Document

by keshalilles



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide, Underage Sex, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keshalilles/pseuds/keshalilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is a seventeen year old teenager making a living off illegal bot fighting. When a new cop shows up and threatens the criminal underground, Hiro steps up to try and save the only thing he knows. Meanwhile, who's the really cute guy at the Lucky Cat Cafe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ok, so this is a fic that's going to last for a while, so be prepared for a lot of chapters. aside from that; English is not my first language so i'm sorry in adv for any mistakes. other than that enjoy!

Hiro smiled as he grabbed his winnings from the pot. This was becoming way to easy. Bot fighting was just something that came so naturally to the boy. He never lost a match and word of his skill quickly spread throughout the underground of san Fransokyo. He was even given a title, "fighter." Hiro at first thought the name was pretty lame, but that's what people referred to him as. If you went up to someone and asked do you know a teen by the name of Hiro? You would get a questioning look and a threat to get lost. However if you went and asked if they knew Fighter their face would soon hold a grin. Everyone knew who Fighter was. It was to the point that Hiro gave up trying to tell people his real name. 

Hiro had been on his own sense he was ten. His parents died in an accident and he had no other family. So he was sent to a foster home. He ran away and met up with the people that was now his new family. His "mom" a woman at the age of 24 named Gogo and a 16 year old girl named Alison. They lived together in an apartment near a small park. Hiro made money by bot fighting and Alison was an illegal street racer. Of course Gogo knew about what her two friends were up to and instead of scolding the two, she encouraged it. She was the one who taught Alison how to race in the first place.

Hiro was smart. Smarter than any 17 year old boy should be. If he wanted to he could run the underground. Without hesitation many would follow him. Hiro was more than just a bot fighter. To the people of the back alleyways and dark forgotten underbelly of the city, he was something to be feared and respected. While Hiro himself knew a little self defense, Gogo's job was that she was a street fighter. (Occasionally selling things on the black market for extra money.) she had been teaching the two to fight. And when you lived this kind of life it didn't hurt to know how to throw a punch or two. If Hiro ever got into too tight a spot, Gogo and Alison would be there to help fight his way out. So they had a reputation. And Hiro loved it.

Hiro yawned as he sat down on a bar stool at the fight club bar. Alison was next to him, typing away on her phone. "You're going to go insane from looking at that tiny screen all the time." Hiro joked. Alison didn't even bother to look up. "Your one to talk." She said back. Hiro laughed. It was so true. He was such a coding monkey, it wasn't even funny. Sometimes he would sit for hours or even days at his computer or desk trying make a new robot or invent something new. 

There was a bot fight going on. One which bored Hiro to no end. Everything was so slow to him. Nothing could keep up with him and very rarely was he ever thrown off balance. 

He soon become tired and tapped Alison on her shoulder. "Can we go?" He asked. Alison for the first time in the past hour looked up from her phone and nodded. She slipped her phone into her bag and slid off the stool. 

As they walked to the exit people cleared a path for them. It was a funny sight seeing all these gang members, thugs and common criminals making way for a couple of teenagers. 

When they made their way out into the alleyway, they walked over to Alison's beautiful white motorcycle. Alison had three but this one was by far her favorite. (And the most expensive.) 

Hiro settled behind Alison, putting on his helmet which covered his face completely. Alison slipped on a similar one only hers was white to match her bike while Hiros was red.   
She started the engine and the bike roared to life. 

Just then the the all too familiar sound of police sirens blared in the distance. "Shit!" Alison cursed. "Hiro hold on this might get interesting." Hiro sighed. He really just wanted to go home and sleep but knowing Alison she would never give up the chance to challenge the police. "Is your face covered?" She asked. "Yes." Hiro said with annoyance.   
Alison smiled as she raced out of the alley into the open streets nearly hitting a cop car. Said car immediately gave chase while two other cars block the entrance to the alley where the club was.   
'Well there goes another place found out by the damn police.' Hiro thought. He was jostled out of his thought when Alison made a hard turn. Hiro yelp and grasped his friend tight. "Sorry." She quickly said before making another turn to the right. The car at this point had disappeared and the bike came to a stop. "That wasn't very fun." Hiro yawned. But then out of no where a police motorcycle came racing towards the pair. "You jinxed it!" Alison yelled. As fast as she could she started up the bike and drove down a narrow street with tons of garbage littering the path. Alison made her way through with little effort coming out into another wide street. To both of their surprise the cop on the bike made it through the maze of trash without falling. Hiro was now wide awake and was very much interested in the man on the motorcycle following behind them. Alison was having a fairly difficult time getting him off their tales and Hiro could tell she was slowly becoming frustrated. She was pulling every trick she knew in the book. Sharp turns, unsafe lane changes, everything! "Who the fuck is this guy?" She growled. Hiro didn't even register that she said anything, he just kept looking behind them. His eyes following the bike as they would turn a corner leaving the bike out of sight before coming back into view. Though Hiro could not see who was under the helmet he was having more fun than he had all night. 

The cop bike was closing the distance between them and Hiro shook Alison with his now sweaty hands. "Alison!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Time for something different." With that Alison turned up a one way street. Hiro heard the cop bike come to a screeching halt. 

Cars honked as the two flowed in and out of the oncoming traffic. They were both lucky that the two of them and the bike were just small enough to squeeze in between the cars. Finally Alison made a sharp right into an alley, coming to a stop. Hiro smiled. 'That was interesting.' He thought to himself. He was just opening his mouth to say something when Alison cut him off. "If you ask if he's gone yet or say it was fun, you will walk the rest of the home." Hiro quickly shut his mouth after that. 

……………………………………………...  
The door swung open to their shared bedroom. Hiro was tired again and flopped down on his bed. "Who was that guy?" Hiro asked. Alison shook her head.

"You think I'd know?" 

"He's good for a cop." Hiro tossed out.

"Yeah a little too good. I mean when's the last time there was a decent cop here?" It was true. For the most part the cops of san Fransokyo had little to know training when it came to people such as the two. Never before had they been so close to being caught and Hiro could tell that it shook Alison up. "You okay?" He asked as he moved to sit down on her bed across the room. Alison welcomed him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "He didn't learn to drive at a police academy, that for sure." She said. "He knew almost all of my moves. The street moves anyways." Hiro patted her on the shoulder as a sign of comfort. Alison was like a little sister to him. They did everything together. It worried him to see her this was. 

It startled the both of them when the door opened and Gogo stepped in. "Where the fucking hell have you two been? The cops shut down one of the clubs, it’s all over the news and they're everywhere!" She exclaimed. 

"We couldn't come straight home. We were being chased by one." Hiro explained. Gogo's face softened as she walked over to the two. "Are you two alright? Alice you look a little shaken up?" Alison didn't feel like answering and looked to Hiro for the explanation. Gogo looked to him with curiosity. 

"This one cop that chased us....he was....different." 

"What do you mean by different? He's just a cop he should of been easy to lose! Especially for you!" She pointed a finger at Alison. 

"No!" Hiro started "he was different. He knew his way around a bike. He was on our tale and nearly caught us." Gogo ran this through her head for a moment. 

"You are going to practice with me tomorrow." She said to Alison. "And you, lay low for a bit." She said to Hiro. The two teens nodded and Gogo left them alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING I added self-harm major character death and suicide to the tags so please look at those.

Hiro walked down the street to a small quaint cafe called The Lucky Cat. The lady here ms. Cass was so nice and an excellent baker. 

The faint sound of a bell rang when Hiro entered through the door. The place wasn't too busy today. Otherwise Hiro would of thrown on an apron to help.   
He walked over to the counter to be startled by the peppy energetic women behind it. "Hiro!" Ms. Cass squealed as she looked up to see him. "It's been too long how are you!" Hiro always did wonder how Ms. Cass had so much energy this early in the morning. "Good thanks, and yeah it has been a while hasn't it?" Hiro smiled. Ms. Cass smiled back. 

"The usual?" Hiro nodded. "Coming right up!" Hiro really did like Ms. Cass she was so nice and always could make him smile. When Hiro reached for his wallet to pay for the drink Ms. Cass stop him. "Hey, what did I say? You never have to pay me. You help out and don't take money so let me pay you back by doing this." She said. Hiro laughed a bit.

"Okay Ms. Cass. thank you."

"There's no need to be so formal, like I said before just Cass will do." Hiro nodded his head before sitting down at one of the tables. The cafe was quiet and he found himself thinking of the night before. Hiro wanted to know who was the man on the motorcycle. He knew what he was doing and that Hiro wasn't going to lie, it frightened him a little. He didn't want any trouble especially with the police. Hiro was buried so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice when a voice asked. "Is this seat taken?" 

"Huh?" Hiro looked to his side to meet the person behind the voice and he could only say one thing. Gorgeous. There in front of him was a tall well built man with black hair. "Is this seat taken? Everywhere else is full." He asked again. Hiro looked around the cafe and to his surprise the cafe was packed. 'How long was I daydreaming?' He thought to himself. 

"No, it's not. Go ahead." 

The man smiled before taking a seat across from Hiro. Hiro couldn’t help but stare, this guy was.....amazing. Hiro felt his heart start to rapidly beat. This was weird, he never felt this way before. The man caught him staring and laughed extending a hand to the teen. "My names Tadashi." Hiro blushed at being caught and met the others hand with his. 

"Hiro." 

"Nice to meet you Hiro." Tadashi said in the most pleasant way possible. How could Hiro never of met this guy before?

"I've never seen you here before." Hiro said trying to make small talk. Tadashi put a book down that he was reading. "I just moved here actually from Japan."

"Wow, really? Why did you move?" Hiro asked. Tadashi was about to answer however Hiro's phone rang. Hiro was not going to even bother answering it but gave in when he saw the caller ID was Alison. "Excuse me for a sec." Hiro put the phone to his hear. "Sup Al?" 

"Hiro we got a huge problem! Two more of the clubs how been shut down! And one of the warehouses too! You need to come down here right away!"   
Hiro looked up to Tadashi. He really wanted to stay and talk to him some more, but the urgency in her voice made him cave in. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

"Please hurry!" With that Hiro hung up his phone and put on an apologetic look. "Sorry I have to go. Um will I ever see you again?" Hiro asked blushing slightly.   
"I would hope so." Tadashi replied with a breathtaking smile that made Hiro's heart skip a beat. He didn't know what to say so he just turned awkwardly and left. 

.............

Hiro walked to the abandoned hospital on the far side of san Fransokyo. He looked around to make sure no un-wanting eyes saw him, before slipping into a crack in the side of the old building. As he walked down the creepy halls he soon heard the arguing going on in the main room. He stepped in and it was complete and utter chaos. Gangs, criminals and anyone who was anyone on the streets was there. They were all fighting yelling back and forth about what was going on. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned to see Alison's worried eyes. "What's going on?" Hiro asked trying to yell over everyone else. "Everyone is freaking the fuck out about the police. A lot of people have been caught and sent to jail." 

"What? I can't hear you!" 

"I said people are freaking out!" 

Hiro still couldn't hear her and had, had enough. He stood up on what use to be the front desk. He didn't need to do anything and people began to stop talking. Finally everyone caught on and the room fell quiet. "Thank you." Hiro started. "Now I know all of you are in a very bad mood, but please for the love of God shut the fuck up and listen. I know there's been a disruption in our daily lives with the police but now is not the time to bitch about it. There's obviously been a change in the police task force and not one for the better. So we need to be smart about this." Hiro's eyes were unchallenged. He was serious and no one would dare stand up to him. They knew he had Alison and Gogo on his side. Not to mention his own skill. So they lay silent waiting for an answer on what to do. 

"It's that one damn cop." Someone yelled out from the crowed. It was followed by a series of yeahs. 

"Yeah if it weren't for him, the police wouldn't have a clue!" The crowd started to get riled up again.

"Enough!" Hiro yelled again taking control of the situation. "It's the same guy, over and over?" 

"Yeah, he's the one who finds out where we are and shuts us down!"

"I say we kill the fucker!"

"No!" Hiro hissed. "If you find this cop and capture him he is to be brought to me alive! I want him to suffer for throwing out comrades in jail and shutting us down." Hiro stated. "However for the time being lay low and don't be reckless. This storm will pass just like all the others." Thats all Hiro said before stepping off the counter motioning for Alison to follow him.

"Hiro you okay?" Alison asked tossing him his helmet as they got on her bike. Hiro grinned. "I met someone today." Alison's face brightened up. "Really!! Who is she? Do I know her?" 

Hiro blushed running his hands through his hair. "He's a guy and no he just moved here from Japan." 

"One a scale of he's cute to push me up against a wall and fuck me, what is he?" She asked leaning on her bike. 

"Its more like I want to get to know you and if it goes well than yes. By all means fuck me until I can’t stand." 

Alison giggled. "Come on we can talk more at home." Hiro got onto the back of the bike putting his arms around Alison as he always did and the two sped off into the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up 2moro. let me know what you think!!!


	3. chapter 3

Hiro had tried everything to get Tadashi out of his head. He went to bot fights, he built a new robot, he ate gummy bears but everything would somehow leave his thoughts back to him. So in hopes of meeting him again, he spent more time at the cafe then ever before. He offered to help Cass more; sometimes staying all day from opening to closing. Everytime he heard the bell on the door chime he would swirl around hoping it was somehow him, but is always left him disappointed. It had been two weeks and Hiro was thinking of giving up. 

He had just set down a tray of coffee on a table for a lovely old cupple he recognized as regulars, when Cass pulled him aside. "Hiro sweetie you've been working so hard why don't you take a break?" Hiro couldn't argue. Aside working in the cafe he was busy keeping order in the underground and all that put a lot of weight on his shoulders. More and more of the people he knew were being caught. It's was really stressing him out. And it didn't help that he was chasing after a stupid guy he met for less than five minutes. Hiro slumped into a chair, a tired sigh escaping his lips. 

"Is this seat taken?" Hiro nearly jumped out of his chair. 

"Tadashi!" He said a little too excitedly. 

Tadashi however just laughed it off slipping into the chair across from him. "Long time no see." 

“um yeah.” Hiro couldn’t believe it. He was waiting all this time to see Tadashi again but now that he was here, he couldn’t form a sentence to save his life. well this was embarrassing. Hiro started to play with the bottom of his sweatshirt uncomfortably, glad that the table hid his nervous actions. “How’ve you been?” Hiro mentally face palmed. ‘Really? Thats all your stupid brain could come up with?’ 

“Good thanks. And I must say that it’s nice seeing you again.” Tadashi’s head tilted slightly when he said this; that goddamn beautiful smile of his, plastered on his face. why did such a small gesture have such an effect on Hiro. Hiro could stare at him all day and never get tired of the remarkable sight in front of him. His skin looked so soft and Hiro craved to touch it. He wanted to have those alluring lips crashed upon his in a passionate kiss. Wanted them to whisper in his ear and feel his hot breath on his neck. Hiro had to bite back a moan. Now was not the time to get a hard on.

“Did you miss me?” Hiro teased, flirted trying to find some confidence.

“With a face as cute as your’s, it was hard not to.”

It happened. 

For the first time sense his parents died….Hiro had been thrown off balance. He tried not to show his instability. “Don’t tell me you have a crush on me.” Hiro winked, getting the other to only narrow his eyes and grin. There was something in his gaze that was challenging and holy shit if Hiro wasn’t turned on before…  
Hiro knew this was a trap. 

His head was screaming no, but his heart and body were screaming fuck everything, yes! He was about to play a dangerous game one that he knew he might regret later.   
The prize though was so tempting. The prize of waking up next to him everyday and sharing moments that would last a lifetime. The adrenaline of Tadashi pushing him to his limits; see how far he could push before Hiro would break. Hiro wanted all of it.   
Wanted him.   
someone he had met only twice in his life for less than an hour total. He wanted to play this game. Hiro didn’t care anymore throwing back a smirk of his own. 

Let the game begin.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another update...I may have used google translate for some words so.........#donthatemeiloveu  
> enjoy ^_^

Hiro was interrupted by yet another phone call from Alsion. Apparently it wasn’t so easy for everyone to lay low resulting in yet another police raid. Hiro stood to leave, feeling like an idiot for dashing off like Cinderella for a second time. however before he left Tadashi wrote down his number on Hiro’s hand telling him to text him later. 

Which led to now. Hiro waited patiently on a bench inside one of San Fransokyo's many parks. The sky threatened to rain but he didn’t mind. Hiro liked this kind of weather. The only thing that was slightly bugging him was how numb his hands were from the cold. 

He felt a poke on the back and turned around to find Tadashi. “Hey.” Hiro said seeing his breath in the air as he spoke. 

The pair walked around a bit, talking about hobbies and things that interested them. Hiro found out that Tadashi also liked robotics and math as much as he did. could this guy get anymore perfect? 

“Are you cold?” Tadashi asked.

“Huh?”

“Your shivering.”

“My hands are just cold is all.” Tadashi smiled taking Hiro’s hand in his. Hiro felt instant relief. Tadashi's hands were much bigger than his and wrapped around his perfectly. “Better?” Tadashi chuckled.

“Much thanks.” Hiro felt happy and just was in a good mood when he was around Tadashi. He didn’t think he ever smiled so much before in his life.   
Hiro looked up to see Tadashi staring into his eyes and that warm fuzzy feeling wormed it’s way back into his stomach. Tadashi leaned in closer to Hiro; his lips just inches away. As much as Hiro wanted to kiss him another idea came into his mind. Hiro pulled back just as Tadashi was going in for the kiss; putting a finger to his lips. “I’m going to make you work for it.” Tadashi held the most confused look on his face. “Come and get me.” Hiro said before He dashed off into the trees. 

Hiro knew he was acting a little bit childish but he needed some fun. He needed something that would make him forget about the underworld and the police. He didn’t care that he was acting extremely immature, he just wanted all of that to go away.

Hiro stopped resting his back on a tree peering from behind it. He wasn’t really surprised when he didn’t see Tadashi anywhere. Hiro had spent many years learning how to run and dodge the police. He was about to walk back to try and find Tadashi when a hand grabbed his shoulder shoving his back onto the tree. 

“Tadashi?!” Tadashi stood there with one arm resting above Hiro’s head and the other hand cupping Hiro’s face. “Caught you.” Hiro shivered at the way Tadashi was looking at him. He looked like he could devour Hiro without breaking a sweat.   
Hiro grinned. “I guess you did.” 

It started to rain but neither one of them moved. They just stayed there peering into eachothers eyes. Hiro had raindrops running down his face and his hair now stuck to his forehead. Tadashi used his hand that was cupping Hiro’s chin to gently brush it behind his ear. Finally Hiro leaned in closing the distance between them. Tadashi met him halfway. The first kiss was quick and sweet, but the ones that followed were filled with a fire Hiro didn’t know he had in him. It was hot it was sloppy and it was just perfect. He felt Tadashi swipe his tongue alone Hiro’s lip asking for permission to enter and without hesitation Hiro let him in. That tongue explored, tasting everything; trying to remember all of him. Hiro was enjoying the kiss so much that he almost forgot that he needed oxygen to breath. He pulled away resting his head on Tadashi's chest. He didn’t want moments like these to end. He didn’t realize he sighed until Tadashi spoke. “Hiro are you okay?” Tadashi asked concern lacing his voice as he rubbed Circles on Hiro’s back. 

“Yeah. I’m just happy.” 

Tadashi kissed the top of his head. “Hey, were soaked.” Hiro pulled back and looked down at his clothes to see that Tadashi was right. They both burst into laughter. 

……………………………..

They two ended up walking back to Tadashi’s apartment which was just a few blocks down the road. Hiro wasn’t expecting for Tadashi to have such a nice apartment. when you first walked in, there was a small hall with an opening to the right and to the left. One leading into a small Kitchen and the other to the living room which had a leather couch, coffee table and a tv. The hallway led to, two other rooms which he assumed where the bathroom and bedroom. Tadashi's went to find an extra pair of clothes for Hiro, returning with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He showed Hiro the bathroom where he quickly changed. The clothes were a little big on him the t-shirt sliding to show off part of Hiro's right shoulder. Hiro returned to the living room to see Tadashi sitting on the couch with two mugs on the coffee table in front of him. He motioned for Hiro to join him and Hiro happily complied.

"It's really raining hard out there." Hiro said leaning his head on Tadashi's shoulder, Soaking up the warmth that flowed off the other. 

"You should've seen the storms we had in Japan, they were way worse than this." Tadashi said snaking a hand around Hiro's midsection. "Hiro, your half japanese too right?" 

"Yep, half American half Japanese. Although I don't speak as much as I used to, before my parents passed away." Hiro felt Tadashi's hold on him become stronger. 

"Sorry, I didn't know about your parents." 

"No, it's fine." Hiro shook his head. "It happened a while ago so I've learned to cope-geez!" Hiro squeaked as a flash of lightning illuminated the room. Tadashi laughed bringing him in closer. "You scared of a little lighting?" He teased. Hiro puffed his cheeks out and pouted. Tadashi thought it was the most adorable thing on the planet. "I'm not use to storms like this, they normally don't happen here." It was true the last time San Fransokyo had, had a good storm was when he was eight and his parents were still alive. The wind was blowing furiously; knocking over many trees. Hiro had been scared back then. He would cling to his mom afraid of the outside noises. 

Tadashi brushed his fingers though Hiro's hair. Hiro could of sworn he purred at the affectionate touch. "Tadashi." 

"Hrm?"

Hiro brought his lips forward kissing the older male. His arms wrapping around his neck as Tadashi's wrapped his around his waist. 

It started off simple and sweet but soon erupted into desperate needy kisses. Tadashi trailed his hands up and down Hiro's sides a few times before going up Hiro's shirt to his nipples. Hiro gasped. "T-Tadashi." Tadashi then began to press kisses to Hiro's neck, occasionally biting Hiro's perfect skin leaving bruising marks. Hiro moaned when Tadashi sucked on the flesh just beneath his ear. He could feel Tadashi's grin against his skin. The sounds Hiro was making were delicious and he wanted to hear more. His hands wandered lower and lower until they were playing with Hiro's waistband, but suddenly he stop. "Hiro how old are you?" 

'Oh shit!' Hiro though, but before he could tell the truth he blurted out. "Eighteen."   
'This is going to come back to bite me later.'   
"You?"

"Twentyone."

'Well fuck.' 

Tadashi bought the answer and Hiro thanked God that Tadashi's head was more concreted on other things at the moment than Hiro's actual age.

"Do you want me to continue?" Tadashi asked. Hiro rolled his eyes and moved to Straddle Tadashi's lap. "Do you really have to ask?" Hiro said, grinding down onto Tadashi's clothed erection. Tadashi's inhaled sharply, grabbing his hips. "Impatient much?" He gave Hiro that damn sexy smile that had Hiro melt instantly. "Only when it comes to things I really want." Hiro said as he once again rutted down onto Tadashi. Hiro at this point was extremely hard and wanted so badly for Tadashi to touch him. He leaned to breath into Tadashi's ear. "Touch me." Tadashi didn't have to be told twice. He pulled Hiro's shirt up over his head and unbuttoned his pants. Releasing Hiro's erection. 

When his hand wrapped Around Hiro's length and gave a few pumps Hiro let out a loud moan. Never breaking the kiss they shared. Tadashi helped Hiro slip his pants and boxers all the way off. They only broke apart when Tadashi's hand pressed against Hiro's lips. "Suck." He ordered and Hiro did as he was told, rolling his tongue over his fingers coating them as best he could. His heart pounded in his chest. 'Were actually going to do this.' He thought as Tadashi pulled his fingers from his mouth; kissing him once more. "You seem nervous." It was more of a statement than a question, and Hiro questioned how Tadashi was able to pick up on these things. First he caught him after Hiro ran and now he's reading him like a book. "Are you a virgin?" Hiro blushed and looked away. Yeah so what if he was. He didn't really have time to do these sorts of things with him being a criminal and all. Tadashi saw Hiro's face turn red and chuckled planting kisses along Hiro's collar bone. "It's fine, if you are." He reassured. "Just tell me if anything hurts okay." Hiro rested his head on Tadashi's should.   
"Yeah, okay-Ah!" Hiro gasped when a finger slipped inside passed his hole. He grabbed onto Tadashi's shoulder holding them tightly. It didn't feel unpleasant it just felt weird, to have something wiggling inside him. 

Tadashi inserted another finger and Hiro instantly tensed up. The second one hurt a little, but Tadashi was so gentle taking it nice and slow making sure Hiro was stretched. The uncomfortableness soon gave way to a pleasurable burn causing Hiro to rock his ass back onto the fingers.

It now felt absolutely amazing and Hiro wanted more.   
'This is it, we're actually going to do this.' He thought. He was ready, he wanted Tadashi in him so badly, he wanted his thick cock filling him up all the way; making him scream. He was so ready....

Than his phone rang......

'Alison I swear to fucking god I am going to kill you!' 

Tadashi pulled his fingers out making Hiro whimper at the loss. "Do you need to answer that?" Hiro groaned moving off Tadashi's lap to find his phone in his rain soaked cargo shorts. 

"What!?" Hiro snapped into the phone.

"Don't talk to me that way brat!"'

"Gogo? Why the hell do you have Alison's phone?"

"I'll explain later but you need to get your ass over here now, understand!" That's all he got before Gogo Rudely hung up on him.

"Tadashi I....could we maybe do this another time?" Hiro bit his lip. He didn't want Tadashi to think he really didn't care because he did, but Gogo and Alison needed him...

No, you know what fuck them, they could wait an hour or so for him. He could stay for a few more minutes. That probably wasn't enough time to go all the way, but just enough to maybe do something. Tadashi looked slightly annoyed but caring Nonetheless. "I understand." He said running his hand through his hair. 

Hiro felt extremely guilty and walked over to kneel down in between Tadashi's legs. "What I mean is I don't have that much time and when you take me I don't want it to be rushed." Hiro found himself blushing at his words. "But I can do this." He said reaching up to pull Tadashi's waistband down to reveal Tadashi hard on. Hiro bit his lip. Tadashi was big .

"You don't have to." Tadashi said grabbing Hiro's chin making Hiro look up at him.   
"I want to." Hiro replied pushing Tadashi's hand away with his. 

Hiro brought his lips to the tip and slowly licked over it. 'Just like a lollipop.' That's how Alsion described it anyways. And this being a completely new thing to Hiro; just took what she said and pretended it was a lolli. He'd swirl his young around the tip, then moving up then back down. Then in one swift movement he took the whole thing into his mouth. (Well tried to at least.) He heard a deep throaty moan come from above him. 

Tadashi's hands came to grip Hiro's hair. His hips thrusting forward. He wasn't expecting the harshness but would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. "Fuck Hiro!" Tadashi pushed his hips forward again and by this point was literally fucking Hiro's mouth. Hiro moaned sending vibrations up Tadashi's spine. Without warning Tadashi came into Hiro's mouth. "Fuck sorry Hiro, let me get you a napkin or something." Hiro just shook his head and swallowed. Tadashi had to stop and reminded himself self control because holy shit that was sexy.

"How'd I do?" Hiro asked. Tadashi just stared at the beautiful being in front of him. Hiro was so cute. He kissed Hiro pulling him up onto the coach. "You were amazing." He said laying Hiro down onto his back. "And now allow me to thank you."  
Tadashi said in a seductive voice, making Hiro's cock twitch.

Tadashi leaned down to Hiro's length making Hiro suddenly self conscious. Tadashi being the mind reader he was rubbed Hiro's inner thigh causing Hiro to bite his lip. "Don't worry you're beautiful." He then leaned forward deepthroating Hiro with ease. Hiro threw his head back. "Ah!" Tadashi felt so hot around him. 

Hiro's toes curled as Tadashi began to bob his head up and down. Hiro tried to buck his hips up but Tadashi held him down; hands on his hips. This was becoming too much. Hiro felt hot, really hot; his breaths coming out in harsh gasps and moans. "Ah Tadashi, so good!" He moaned. Hands gripping the throw pillow above him. Hiro had never felt so good before in his life. The way Tadashi's tongue ran over him was just so, so, urgh! He couldn't even think of a word to describe it right now. Hiro looked down in between his legs and he swore he somehow got harder. Seeing Tadashi's head between his legs freaking sucking him off was almost enough to push him over the edge. But then Tadashi looked up at him and smirked at him around Hiro's length. And that was it. "Dashi I'm-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as he came hard. 

Hiro panted trying to regain his breath. Tadashi crawled up to hover over him, leaving kisses over his chest. "You did so good Hiro." Hiro moaned slowly opening his eyes. When did he even close them? 'Note to self, you have a praise kink.' Hiro saved the thought for later and sat up giving Tadashi a loving kiss. Tadashi kissed back. "I love you Hiro." 

"I love you too." 

'What the fuck did I just say! You can't be in love you idiot you run the fucking criminal underground.'

Tadashi captured his lips again and all Hiro could do was give in. 

Hiro could of stayed like this all day but once again the angry ring of his phone disrupted them. "Someone's in trouble." Tadashi joked before the smile fell from his face. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to go." He kissed him again showing that he really meant it. But when his phone rang again he had to pull away. "I'll text you later okay?" 

With one final kiss Tadashi let Hiro up. "Okay. And Hiro be safe, there's been a lot of criminal activity lately." Hiro's heart clenched at the statement. 

"I know." 

‘I think I just lost this game.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R!!!!!


	5. chapter 5

This wasn't just a hobby or something to do in your spare time. This was your life. Your everything, your reason. To most being in a gang or going out to the dark corners of the world was you just being a dumb good for nothing kid. Little do they know, that that's all you ever knew. 

It was this or abusive parents at home or people who made fun of you at school. 

No one cares......

In the beginning, you would sneak out for a few hours one night a week. A few hours would turn into all nighters and one night into days. Soon enough you just disappear all together.

Who would even care?

The parents that abuse you every night? The teachers that don't notice when you'd skip class? The police who are too busy with "other problems." to go looking for some random kid who is going through a "phase".

People don't get it. They don't understand that the reason you're out here and living with people who carry knives and guns is because no ever did understand. No one cared to try and tell them no it's okay; you have a place in the world and you are loved. You don't have to sell yourself, you should've have to carry a weapon around with you because you're afraid. You shouldn't have to feel alone and that you need to fight everybody. 

The only people who accept you is your family. Your set,They take you in, they say that they will take care of you. 

But once you fall in, it's almost impossible to get out. 

You become someone that if you looked in the mirror a year before you would have been afraid of.

This is you now. This is your life. Stealing, cursing, getting high, killing.........

No one told you that you are beautiful. That the reflection you see before all this is beautiful! Know one told you it's okay to cry, it's okay to get mad, it's okay to be different. 

No one supported you, or even cared when you came to school with unwashed, ripped clothes and bruises on your face. No one asked if you were okay or if you wanted to talk about it. No one told you that before the drugs and drinking you were perfect just the way you were. 

Before the hate, before the set, before the drugs, before the sex, before the theft, before the crimes, before the blood, before the screams,before the cutting, before the killing. 

You were perfect.

You still are perfect. 

You will be whatever you make yourself out to be....

You are not that ugly person you think you see in the mirror.

You are beautiful, you are kind, you are smart, you are amazing, you are strong, you are talented, you are special, you are caring, you are human.

You are loved.

-Serina livery


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does life have to have to be so hectic? sorry once again for the late update.

"Alison's in jail."

"What?!" Hiro's mouth hung open nearly hitting the floor. Alison in jail. No, this couldn't be happening. "How?"

Members of what was left of his world, stood in silence. For someone like Alison to be caught was...almost unbelievable. She grew up on these streets. To anyone who raced, she owned them. She was the best; for her to be gone ment that we no one was safe.

"That one police guy again!" Someone from behind Hiro growled in anger. 

"This guy has a hell of a death wish." Gogo mummers next to Hiro.

He could tell she had been crying. Her face was red and puffy. Hiro put his hand on her shoulder to show he was there for her. "He chased her down on motorcycle." Hiro's eyes grew wide. His hand on Gogo's shoulder gripped tighter. 

"I should've taught her more. I should've-I could of- I" Gogo didn't finish. She turned from the crowed; walking away to another room.

Hiro's never seen Gogo break down like this before. 

Alison's was the best racer he knew, that anyone new! How can one guy show up and just take her down like that. 

That guy.....

How. Dare. He.

Hiro's hands clenched in fist. 

How dare this guy come here and change everything. How dare he take away the people he cared about, take away his family. How can one guy come and change his world in a matter of weeks. 

Hiro was beyond furious. "Does anyone have any information on this guy at all?" Hiro tried to keep his voice calm in front of the crowed. He forced back the tears that threaten to start running down his face. 

He searched the crowd. "Anyone?"

No one came forth. 

"Fine then.i'll ask Lillian." Hiro said.

Lilian is your go-to-girl for information. She knew everyone who was anyone. Getting info and discovering people's secrets is what she lived for. 

Hiro left the crowded room to find Gogo. He found her crumpled on the ground with her head in her knees. 

"Gogo?" Hiro spoke softly. 

Gogo didn't look up or even acknowledge that Hiro was there. He continued.

"I'm going to Lilian. I'll be back later okay?"

Still with no reply, Hiro left.

.............................

Lillian lived in an apartment smaller than Hiro's. However instead of three people, Lillian lived with six other children, seven including herself. 

Hiro approached the door, giving a loud knock that echoed down the hall of the apartment building. The door opened to reveal a small young girl with blonde hair and green eyes. 

"Hey Sara is Lilian home?" Hiro asked.

Sara looked Hiro up and down a few times. Her eyes full of curiosity. It wasn't everyday they got visitors. 

"Lilian! That guy you think is sexy is here!" Sara yelled into the apartment. A sound of something falling to the floor and breaking could be heard in one of the rooms along with some stumbling. Hiro merely rolled his eyes. He knew Lilian had a crush on him. She did ever since he started bot fighting and met up in a battle. Needless to say Hiro won, also obtaining Sara's heart in the process. She's been chasing after him since then. 

Hiro saw Sara stumble down the hallway pulling her blue hair back I to a messy ponytail. 

Then, when she finally managed to reach the front door she smiled in delight. "Hiro! It's so good to see you again!" 

"It's good to see you too lily." Hiro said.

"Why does he get to call you Lily?" Sara asked he round childish eyes looking up at Lily. "Is it because he has the cute butt you keep talking about?"

Lily was too stunned for words, her face turning red with embarrassment. Hiro just laughed. 

"Leave, you little brat." Lily hissed. Sara stuck her tongue out; leaving to what Hiro assumed was her room. 

Lily tugged Hiro out into the hall closing the door behind them. "Can we just forget that happened?" She asked, not daring to make eye contact.

Hiro waved it off, slumping to the floor. Lily followed his actions to do the same. 

"It's good to see you again Hiro." Lily said nervously. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." 

Hiro took a moment to think; when did Lilian become so insecure? She use to be so strong and aggressive, not giving a fuck about anything. 

"I know it's been a while, but I need a favor." Hiro cutted to the point. "I need you to find out who the new police officer is. I assume you know who I'm talking about." 

Lily looked slightly disappointed, having the subject change so quickly. Nevertheless she nodded folding her arms over her chest. "Of course I know who your talking about, I know everything!" She grinned. "You want me to get information?"

"Who he is and where he came from. Just be careful, don't get in too deep and get captured." Hiro explained. He didn't need another friend sent to jail. 

"I get it. Get in, get out isn't that what it's always about?" She said in a sing song voice.  
"But you owe me lunch sometime, deal?" Lily held her hand out to Hiro. 

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments and reviews ^_^


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but all well ;P

The morning light peeked through the curtains, shining rays onto Hiro's closed eyes. They fluttered open to see bright red numbers flash the time, 7:36am. Groaning, he reluctantly lifted the covers from his body, stretching away the stiffness in his limbs. Waiting for his eyes to adjust, they landed on the bed across the room. It lay empty and neatly folded, just the way Alisen left it. 

It was quiet. Usually by now Alison would of woken him up, before going to cook breakfast for Gogo and themselves. It left an empty feeling, not having her around. 

Not even bothering to get dressed, Hiro walked into the kitchen wearing only sweatpants that hung low showing his red boxers. Alison would have scolded him, telling him to pull them up, but she wasn't there so.....

The apartments was dark do to the curtains being pulled over the windows. Alison would have opened them letting the sun shine in. "You need the vitamin D!" She would of said. Hiro smiled sadly at the thought. "She did always know how to brighten my day." Hiro tried to joke. In the end it only made him feel worse. 

Hearing a door close and the shuffling of feet Hiro didn't bother to turn around. The shuffling stopped for a moment when it hit the kitchen. Hiro could feel eyes staring at the back of his head. "Good morning." Hiro's voiced wavered as he spoke. There was no answer, just more shuffling, leading to the fridge. "I can make breakfast if you want." Still no answer. "Gogo I-"

"Where were you, when I texted you the other day?" She asked pouring a cup of orange juice. Hiro was taken aback but the question. What should he say? I wasn't with her because I was with a guy and I didn't come right away because we were to busy sucking eachother off? Yeah, that wouldn't be the best thing to say right now.

"I was bot fighting." 

"Your a shit liar you know that." 

"I'm not lying."

"Bullshit! You two are always together, you should of been with her, you always are! Where were you!" 

Hiro understood what was happening. Gogo was upset. She was trying to place the blame on something to make herself feel better. She was angry and Hiro couldn't be mad at her for the things she was saying. "I know, but this isn't my fault, and you can place the blame on me. I understand you're upset, but don't take your frustration out on me." Hiro said trying to remain calm. He did feel bad about not being there for her but it wasn't like he could spend forever with her and in the end he couldn't change the past. He was angry he was hurt and he wanted Alison back. But arguing who's fault it was, was only going to make things worse. 

"Where were you!" Gogo asked again, hands gripping her cup of orange juice tightly. 

"I told you I was-." 

"Get out!" Gogo yelled. Hiros heart clenched. He tried not to lose his composure. 

"Okay." Hiro wasn't in the mood to fight. He packed a few things and left. He just didn't care anymore. 

He didn't know where he was going he just continued to walk. Maybe he could go to Cass's? Or maybe text Tadashi?  
No, he didn't want to be a burden. That and he wasn't up to explain to his boyfriend why he was kicked out of his house. There was always Lily's, oh wait nevermind, her parents hated him. Who else was there? Hiro took out his phone and flipped through his contacts. There was one friend he had named Alex, but she lived all the way in Alamo. He was running out of options. 

"To Cass's it is then." 

He didn't have to walk for very long before entering the small cafe. "Hiro!" Cass attacked the teen in a bear hug. "Are you hungry, do you need anything to drink?" 

"No, no, I'm fine thanks." Hiro was going to continue speaking when the t.v the upper left hand corner of the shop showed some news about the juvenile detention center. Cass noticed his sudden blank expression on his face. Turning her attention to the screen her face fell. On the t.v was a news report of a young girl who had committed suicide in custody of the police. Hiro's heart raced. 

'No, no, please no!'

When a picture of the girl shown brightly on the monitor Hiro almost dropped to his feet. 

"Poor girl." Cass said out loud. She looked back at Hiro to see his head down. "Hiro are you okay?" She asked concerned. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Hiro looked up showing his signature smile. "I just forgot, that I have to do something today, so see you later okay."  
Without letting Cass answer Hiro left out the door. Taking in deep breaths, he reached for his phone again scrolling to Alex's number. Putting the phone to his ear he waited for his friend to pick up. "Hello?" 

"Hey Alex's I need a favor."  
..................

It was midday by the time his friend rolled up in her Aston Martin.

Hiro sat in the front seat, wiping away tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry for asking you to come out here." Hiro said quietly. 

"It's okay." Alex gave a small smile. "I told you if you ever needed anything to let me know, that's what friends are for right." She started the car and on they drove. "Do you have all your stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay cool." There were a few awkward moments of silence before Hiro spoke.

"She didn't kill herself." 

"What?"

"She wouldn't do that." Hiro watched cars pass by out the window. He stopped trying to clear his face of tears. 

Nothing seemed real anymore. What was the point to anything? How could someone so strong become nothing in a few days. Alison was gone and he couldn't come to see it as real. This was a dream right? His best friends dead, his mentor kicked him out and the world was just falling apart. "I hate everything." He stated. "I hate the police, I hate death, I hate the world." More tears began to stream down his face. "I hate everything." Alex sighed.

"Hiro, I know you're upset, it's going to be okay." Hiro knew she was trying to be sympathetic, however he couldn't come to make himself care. Everything felt numb. Like nothing mattered and nothing would from now on. For the rest of the ride he sat quietly staring out the window lost in his thoughts.

Alex turned off into a small road leading to Diablo estates. Alex was an extremely privileged young women. She use to live in San Fransokyo and that's how Hiro knew her but she moved a few years back when her mom got married to her step dad. She told Hiro that if he ever needed anything to let her know. She knew of Hiro's background but couldn't care less and Hiro thanked for that. 

The estate was huge with cream color walls giving it a calm feeling. In the courtyard grew beautiful purple and pink wild flowers, with a lovely fountain in the center of the driveway making it a loop. 

"You've never been to my house before have you?" Alex asked grabbing his bag and carrying it into the house for him.

"No I haven't." Hiro said looking at the expensive looking paintings that covered the walls of the front hall. 

The doors opened up to the grand stairs and rooms on either side with more in the back. Hiro's head spin trying to take it all in. "Will your parents care that I'm here?" He asked.

"Oh no, they're both away on business trips so it's just us!" Alex chirped excitedly. 

Most of the night was spent eating junk food and watching terrible romance comedies that Alex had insisted upon. It was around 4am when she finally asked. "Where were you when you weren't with Alison? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." 

Hiro played with the gummy bear in his hands, squishing it, then popping it into mouth. "I was with a guy." Alison Stopped chewing on her gummy worm for a moment. 

"A guy?" 

"Yeah a guy." Hiro said feeling like he was being judged. 

"Like a boyfriend?"

Hiro swallowed nervously. "Yeah like a boyfriend." 

"That's wonderful!" 

"What?" Hiro wasn't expecting for her to take it this well. Not that he was complaint of course. 

"Wait! You slept with someone and didn't tell me!" She exclaimed. Hiro almost choked on his gummy bear. 

"No, we didn't sleep together, we just did some stuff." He said sheepishly a blush coming to land on his face. Alex grinned grabbing Hiro into a death hug giggling wildly. "I'm so excited! Tell me more about him!"

So that's how they spent the rest of their night. Talking about Tadashi and how Hiro was happy to have him. Somewhere along the way Alison came back up and Hiro broke down cry. Alex did her best to calm him down, till finally Hiro fell asleep crying in her arms. 

He awoke to Alex shaking him awake. "Hiro, someone's here to see you." What was she talking about? Who in the world would be looking for him in the first place and how would they find him here? "What?" He yawned. 

"Just get up will you and come see."  
Hiro got up out of curiosity, Alex led him down the hall and down to the stairs, when Hiro's eyes snapped wide open. "Tadashi?"  
At the bottom of the stairs was none other than the tall brown eyed man. "Hey." He smiled. 

...............  
"You're going to call again right if you need anything?" Alex asked Hiro outside. 

"Yes I promise I will and thanks again for picking me up." 

Alex gave him another hug, squeezing him tightly. "I really am sorry about Alison. I really truly deeply am, but know that I will be there for you to the end." She leaned in to whisper in ear. "I'll try and find out more about the police guy thing too." 

"Thank you." Hiro said letting her go out of the hug. "It means a lot to me." Alex giggled flipping her hair back. "One more thing." She turned to Tadashi who was leaning against his car on the other side of the court yard. "Yo Hiro's boyfriend! You hurt my friend and I will come after you with duct tape and lawyers!"

"Alex!" Hiro's face turned red. Tadashi on the other hand found it amusing and started to laugh. 

"I also know karate and will ninja chop you!" 

"Okay thank you very much Alex." Hiro said sarcastically, walking over to get in the car. 

Alex waved to them as they drove off. 

"That was beyond embarrassing." He sighed rubbing his temples. 

"She seems like a good friend." Tadashi chuckled. 

But before Hiro forgot- "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here and how the hell did you find me?" 

Tadashi's smile fell from his face. "I walked into Cass's cafe last night, she said you were acting strange and ran out looking like you were going to cry. I tried calling and texting you but you didn't answer."

"Huh?" Hiro took his phone out. "Oh." 54 missed text messages and 12 missed calls.  
"Sorry I guess I forgot to check my phone."

"I was worried so I may or may not have tracked your phone to see where you were." Tadashi blushed in ebarasemt.

If it wasn't for the fact that Hiro was head over heels in love with this guy and was a normal person, he would have found that extremely creepy. However it was nice to know that the man really did care for him. The last 24 hours have just been a blur of emotion. Tadashi being here helped calm him down. He also felt bad though for worrying him and making go threw all the trouble of finding him. "I'm sorry." He said in a small voice. 

"What? Hiro, what for? You did nothing wrong."

"I made you worrying and drive all the way to freaking Alamo."

"You didn't make me do anything. I wanted to come get you." Hiro couldn't find an answer. He still couldn't think straight, so he sat quietly for the two hour ride home. 

Tadashi insisted that the Hiro stayed the night. Hiro having no where else to really go, couldn't exactly argue. 

To Hiro's surprise Tadashi was a really good cook and made dinner for the both of them. Over dinner Tadashi was able to squeeze out a few things from Hiro as to why he was upset early. All Hiro told him was that a friend of his passed away and he had a fight with his mom. Tadashi responded with "you're welcome to stay as long as you need and I'm sorry about your friend." 

So much had happen in just a few hours and all Hiro really wanted to do was sleep. He wanted to forget everything that was happening and just fall into darkness. He didn't even notice that he was slowly closing his eyes drifting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be up 2moro, constructive criticism is always welcomed. ^_^


	8. chapter 8

There was a tightness surrounding Hiro's midsection It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite actually. It gave off a mollifying warmth. Pushing his back further into the embrace that enclosed him, Hiro strained to open his eyes. Blinking away the sleep, he saw that he wasn't in his room, but a room that looked like something you would see in an expensive hotel. White and beige linens. Beige dresser, a closet, a few pictures, over all it was nice.

Inhaling deeply he caught the scent of what he assumed was aftershave. It smelled nice. 

"Good morning." A voice filled with sleep said, tickling Hiro's neck with hot air. 

"Good morning." Hiro said turning over to face his lover. "How long have you been up?"

Tadashi stroked his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes, then moving to rest his fingers over Hiro's lips. "For a while." He leaned in connecting their lips for a brief moment. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well." 

It wasn't till then that Hiro noticed that the only article of clothing he had on were his boxers. "What happened to my clothes?" 

"Well you didn't want to sleep in them did you?" Tadashi chuckled, kissing Hiro's collarbone. 

"Are you sure you didn't take them off because you like seeing me half naked?" Hiro joked. 

Tadashi moved to lay on top of the younger male, trailing feather light kisses over his shoulder. "I guess that could be a factor." 

Hiro closed his eyes, enjoying the small touches, Tadashi provided. Hands running up and down his sides. Kisses being left on his neck and chest. He relaxed, letting Tadashi caress him and touched him as he pleased. It's moments like these Hiro wished would last forever. 

"You really worried me yesterday." Tadashi spoke, voice nearly above a whisper. Hiro opened his eyes to see Tadashi's worried ones staring back at him. "I understand a lot happened in the past few days, so please tell me what I can do, to help you feel better. Aishiteru." Hiro felt his heart swell.   
'Could you be any more perfect?' He thought moving up to lean on his elbows, giving a loving kiss to the man on top of him. "You know what you could do?" He smirked, before grinding his hips upward into Tadashi's cock. "You can touch me." Hiro felt a smirk against his neck. Tadashi's hands traveled to his nipples giving them a pinch. Hiro moaned moving his hands to rest on the elders shoulders. "Is there anything else I could do?" Tadashi's voice was husky, and it made Hiro shiver. 

"You could fuck me!" Hiro threw his head back with a gasp, as those wonderful hands of Tadashi's grasped his hard length through his boxers. 'I've fallen too far.' 

"You could make me scream." Hiro panted. 

"I think I can manage that." In one movement both Hiro's and Tadashi's boxers wear discarded landing somewhere on the floor. 

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer and placing it closer for easier access later.

It was just then that Hiro noticed something on Tadashi's sides. Tadashi seeing Hiro staring smiled turning around so Hiro could get a full view of his back. Tadashi had a tattoo? Lacing his back was a tattoo of two koi fish swimming in a circle. One bright red and the other white. "I got this when I used to live in Japan." Tadashi said not moving when Hiro brought his lips to his back kissing over the tattoo, occasionally flicking his tongue over it. "It beautiful, but I would of never pictured you for a tattoo kind of guy." 

"I got it because of a friend of mine... actually...we can talk about that later. Right now, just lay back and relax." Hiro did as he was told laying back down on the bed.

"Spread your legs for me love." Tadashi gave that damn smile that always gets to his heart. 

'Yep definitely, way too deep.'

Spreading his legs Tadashi came to rest in between them. "You're so beautiful Hiro." 

Hiro blushed. "Don't say things like that-Ah!Dashi!" Tadashi's breached through Hiro's virgin hole, with his tongue, making Hiro's toes curl. "Why?" Tadashi asked sending vibrations through Hiro's system. 

"Because, I-it's emb-hah-embarrassing." Hiro struggled to say. "Dashi p-please, I want you." Tadashi hummed moving away for a moment to pour the lube from earlier over his fingers. When he felt they had enough he pushed the first one in past the right ring of muscle. Hiro gasped at the foreign feeling. "You okay?" Tadashi asked trying his best to take it slow, however he was having a difficult time keeping his control. Hiro nodded. "I'm fine."

Tadashi gave the most evil chuckle which to Hiro's surprise turned him on more. 

"You've never touched yourself before?" Tadashi asked adding two more fingers. Hiro clenched the sheets underneath him letting out a loud moan. "N-no." 

It's not like he had time to do those sorts of things. He was either out bot fighting or inventing new things, beside he shared his room with someone he was always with, so it's not like he could just "do it."

Before he knew it Hiro was pushing back against the fingers inside him, Tadashi had hit the bundle of nerves that made Hiro's vision blur. "Dashi please I want more!" 

Also not wanting to wait any longer Tadashi lined himself up with Hiro's entrance. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He said leaning over to give Hiro a chaste kiss. 

"I will, now please!" Hiro whinnied. 

'Damn, when did I become such a slut?' Hiro asked himself. 

Tadashi pushed in making Hiro contract around him. "Damn Hiro you're so tight." Tadashi growled loving the feeling of the tightness inside Hiro. 

Finally Tadashi was fully sheathed inside the other. He waited for Hiro to relax. "You ready?" He gave as a last warning. 

"Just do it!"

Resisting the urge to make a Nike pun Tadashi pulled all the way out before slamming back in, hitting that one spot over and over and over. 

Not even trying to hide his voice, Hiro let out cries as he was pounded into. God this felt so good. All of his lover inside him, Hiro out of habit bit his lip, this was becoming too much. 

Tadashi loved the sight in front of him. Hiro's eyes closed, his head turned to the side, biting his lip, one arm covering his face the other gripping the sheets beneath him. 

Hiro felt hot. He felt the most amazing pleasure raiding throughout his being. He heard the lewd squishy noises coming from below. He felt so full and so whole. "D-Ah!-shi yo-your so mmmmh big!" Hiro cried out. This really was becoming too much. "I-gonna-."

"Look at me when you come love."

Removing his arm from his red heated face, Hiro watched as Tadashi thrusted into him. 

"Dashi!"

"Come for me baby."

Hiro's vision became white and he practically screamed, as his whole body shook with a phenomenal sensation. 

Tadashi soon followed, releasing himself into his younger love. 

Hiro took in deep breaths trying to regain his breathing . "Wow." He said. 

Tadashi smiled leaning over to kiss Hiro's sweaty forehead. "I'm glad you liked it."

'I just might drown.'


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the really late update i've been super stressed out lately T_T oh and this is really short chapter.......

Tadashi went to go take a shower leaving a very content Hiro lying on the cushy bed. Hiro at the moment couldn’t be more happy. He really did love Tadashi, even if they only met a little over a few weeks ago. He felt so safe and so relaxed around Tadashi and who wouldn't. He was literally the perfect guy. Tall, caring, strong, smart, sexy...

'God I sound like a teenage girl.' Hiro thought to himself. He was considering going back to sleep when that all too familiar sound of a phone rang. 

Looking at the caller ID, he was surprised to see Lily's name. 'Did she get the information that fast?' 

"Sup Lily."

"Hiro! I found out who this guy was and you're not going to believe this!" Hiro had to move the phone away from his ear a bit; Lily was practically screaming into the phone. "Okay, okay so this guy used to live in Japan and he was an police officer-"

Hiro's heart stopped. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think and he felt sick to his stomach. 

"He then moved to the states and joined the police force-"

"Lily what's his name." Hiro's voice sounded foreign to him. 

"Wow, calm down! He's some guy called Tadashi Hamada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!!!!! I really do appreciate it. sorry that I don't respond to them though i'm a little shy and don't think my English is good enough, but for real THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. chapter 10

This could not be happening.

No it wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Was he still asleep? Was he dreaming? Tadashi could not be that guy. He couldn't be the one who was destroying his world.....

He had never asked him what his job was.....

He never asked for his history. His background. 'God fucking damn it Hiro why the fuck, did you not ask!' The hints were there, he should of put it together. He could keep up with Hiro when he ran. He could read people's emotions. He noticed every single fucking detail. 

Hiro clenched his fist, and tears began to form in his eyes. "Lily I'll call you back." Without waiting for a reply Hiro hung up the phone. 

'You slept with a cop.' Hiro was frozen. His world was falling apart. 'You slept with a fucking cop.' He felt sick with himself. Not only did he sleep with a cop, it was the same cop who took down the clubs and arrested almost everyone he knew. He was the one who arrested Alison. He was the reason she was dead! It's all his fault! Everything was his fault! Hiro wanted to scream. Wanted to throw and break everything; wanted to hurt everyone, wanted to hurt himself. He felt sick with himself. Why was everything so messed up?

"Hiro." Hiro tensed. His body shook, his head spun and he didn't know what the hell to do. Does he confront Tadashi? Does he fight him? Does he take responsibility for Alison's suicide? "Hey, you okay?" Hiro felt arms wrap around him and warmth pressed against his back. Hiro tried to stay calm, tried not to show any signs of his discomfort. He however was failing miserably. "Hiro? You're scaring me." Tadashi's soft concerned voice in his ear. Hiro knew Tadashi noticed his stiffness. In response Tadashi ran his fingers through Hiro's hair to try and calm him down. 'Don't touch me!' Hiro screamed in his head. His mind was screaming at him to fight, to hurt, to destroy this person. Get rid of him, make him suffer for everything, everything he's put Hiro through. "I'm fine." Hiro said in a shaky voice. 

"Right." Tadashi said in a sarcastic tone, going down to kiss Hiro's neck. 

'Stop it!' 

"You can't lie to me love." Tadashi licked up to just below Hiro's ear, kissing that sensitive spot. Hiro gasped. 'Please stop.' 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

'You shut down the clubs.' Tadashi went back to sucking Hiro's neck adding more dark marks to the one's Hiro had gained the previous night. 'You arrested my friends.' The sucks turning to light bites. Hiro moaned. 'You made the only mother I ever had hate me.' Tadashi's hands moved to grasp Hiro's. 'Because of you my sister is dead.' Hiro pushed back into the kisses moving his neck to the side to allow the other more access. 'Why and I letting him do this?' 

"Oh wait! I have something for you." Tadashi released Hiro. "I'll be right back." 

Hiro felt cold when Tadashi left him. He hated it. He hated the fact that he was in love. What should he do? Taking a shaky breath in he decided to confront Tadashi. He was going to end this here and now. 

Hiro watched as the other came back into the room holding a small plastic bag. "Cass said you liked these." 

Tadashi handed the bag to Hiro, and Hiro once again found himself unable to make a move. "Gummy bears." Hiro hadn't had these for a while now. These were his Favorite treat and he use to eat them all the time when he was upset. 

'Why did he have to do this!?'

Braving a glance up to Tadashi who now sat next to him on the bed, he saw the concern and love in Tadashi's eyes. 'I can't do this.' 

"Thank you." 

Tadashi smiled bringing Hiro in for a quick kiss. 

'I hate myself.' 

"Are you sure you're ok? Hiro you can tell me anything you know that right?" Those warms hands found Hiro's cold ones. Unconsciously Hiro tightened his hold. "Your hands are freezing." Tadashi stated leaning over to grab a blanket from the foot of the bed, draping it over Hiro's shoulders. 'I don't know what to do.' 

He needed to throw this away. All of it. He needed to leave and not have this tight feeling in his chest. This was never going to work and Hiro was a damn fool for thinking it could. He should of never let those desires get the best of him.

But he did.

And he loved Tadashi. 

Closing his eyes and leaning against Tadashi's shoulder, Hiro had made his decision. "I'm fine really, just a little tired." When the words came out they did sound really strained.

Tadashi places a kiss to Hiro's head. "If you say so." 

Hiro could hide this right?...

"Well I'm going to start breakfast, if you want to take a shower, you can." Tadashi offered. Hiro nodded. A shower would be nice now. Standing up Tadashi leaned in pressing his soft lips to Hiro's slightly chapped ones. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you'd like. Take your time." He said before leaving Hiro alone again. 

It took so much effort to walk. Moving to the bathroom and closing the door behind him Hiro waited for the shower to be turned on before he finally let the tears escape from his eyes. Crying underneath the warm spray, Hiro had no idea what to do with himself. He wanted to continue this, he really really really did. Tadashi made him feel safe and loved. It was an addicting feeling Hiro had a craving for. He could keep this a secret right? He could make this work. After all where would Hiro go without him? Hiro's noticed his hands had pruned. 'How long was I thinking for.' Shutting of the water, Hiro quickly dried himself off. 

When he went into the bedroom, a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt laid nearly folded at the end of the bed. Hiro smiled at the pile of clothes Tadashi had left for him. Putting them on the shirt was too big and exposed Hiro's left shoulder. The pants were also lightly too large leaving them to cling loosely at his hips.

'I just won't tell him.'

Hiro would keep this a secret. He had to, even though he hated himself for feeling this way, he could never see himself without him. 

Walking into the kitchen, Hiro was met with the sweet smell of pancakes. Tadashi was at the stove flipping one in the air. Hiro looked over Tadashi. How could he let it go? 'I'm so selfish.' 

Tadashi now noticing the others presence in the room, finished up with the pancakes and placed them on plates. 

The pancakes were good, better than he could ever make. While Alison did love to cook she never did like pancakes. She would mostly make scrambled eggs or waffles. She never had the time to cook anything real fancy. The last time she made something really good for breakfast was about a year ago. She had been watching the cooking channel non-stop for about a day and learned how to make eggs Benedict. She was so proud of herself when she made it for himself and Gogo. 

"Hiro." God why did it sound so amazing when Tadashi said his name. 

"Mhhh?" Hiro came back to reality, feeling lips being trailed across his exposed skin. Tadashi had managed to find the shoulder the shirt draped off of. "You look good in my clothes." 

Hiro gave out a laugh, that was more or less just a puff of hot air. 

Tadashi stopped.

Hiro froze. His heart beating faster and faster. What does Tadashi see? Hiro squeaked when strong arms grabbed him pulling him onto the others lap. Brown eyes met brown eyes, those eyes watched his. Hiro knew he was being read like a book. Those eyes dug past Hiro's outer skin, they looked into him, searching for an answer as to why Hiro was acting this way. "You're not telling me something." Hiro found it suddenly hard to breath. He felt trapped. 'Think Hiro, think!'

"Is it because of this morning?"

"No!" Hiro grabbed the front of Tadashi's shirt. "No, this morning was- it was amazing. This isn't because of that at all!"

"So there is something wrong then!" 

Hiro mentally slapped himself for that give away. Tadashi had him completely cornered. Come on there had to be something he could do to get out of this. He wasn't going to tell the truth he was too selfish for that, so then what? What could he say? 

"The last few days have just been stressful is all. I found out something's that I almost wished I didn't find out." It wasn't a complete lie. "So my heads just full of questions and an ugly mess of emotions."

"Than what can I do to make it better?" Tadashi's hand came to rest on Hiro's cheek, stroking his thumb across his smooth skin. 

'You could erase my past. You could bring my sister back. You could stop making me hate myself.'

"Tell me you love me." Hiro brought his lips to brush against Tadashi's. 

"I love you Hiro." 

As they kissed Hiro couldn't help but think that this was going to end terribly...


	11. Chapter 11

"So let me get this straight. You slept with Tadashi, who ended up being the cop that's trying to catch you and every other criminal in San Fransokyo and you decided not to confront him and instead hid the fact you two are practically mortal enemies? And you’re doing all of this because you love him even though you met him about two months ago?" 

Hiro nodded taking another sip from his alcoholic beverage. "Yep." 

"Are you fucking crazy!" Hiro almost choked on his drink. Alex never cursed. Never! "Hiro, he's the reason Everything's falling to pieces. Before you knew this guy was Tadashi you threatened to kill him! Because of him Alison-"

"You don't think I know that!" Hiro clenched his hand around the glass so much that it threatened to crack. "You don't think I don't hate myself for loving the man who is destroying my world!" The silence that followed Hiro's yelling, hurt. Why was he yelling at Alex she hadn't done anything wrong. the silenced lasted for a painful amount of time, before Alex reached over taking the drink from Hiro.

"I think you've had enough." Hiro didn't stop when she pushed the glass away. He brought his face to his hands. 

"Alex tell me what to do." 

Alex sighed getting up from her stool to give a caring hug to her friend. Hiro was grateful that he had a friend such as her. She came all the way out her twice just for his sake. She ever went as far as to following him to one of the last few remaining clubs. He knew she was uncomfortable here given her background and where she lived, but she did anyway because he asked her to. "Do you really love him that much?" Hiro felt l her talk against his back.

Did he really love Tadashi so much, that he was willing to throw away everything. 

But....

Tadashi is his everything. 

He makes him feel safe, happy, warm, loved. His smile made butterflies flutter in his stomach. His touch made him shiver. His laugh made his heart skip a beat. "I do."

Alex smiled moving off Hiro to sit beside him again. "Than okay. I promise to support you no matter what. Now..... How was it?"

"What?"

"You know, your first time." Leave it to Alex to change the mood of things so fast. She had the goofy fangirl smile on her face; she was practically jumping in her seat. Hiro's blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Um...really good I guess."

"You guess?" 

"Can we not talk about my sex life in public?" Hiro went to take a sip from his drink, when he remembered Alex taking it earlier. 

"Hey Hiro, what happens to them?" Hiro turned to see Alex looking at the rest of the people in the club. 

That's right. He wouldn't be the only one affected by his decision. But they could take care of themselves they were adults after all. Hiro snickered, it's funny if you think about it all these old thugs looking up to him. "They'll be okay." He said waving down the bartender for another drink.

"Since when do you drink so much?" Alex asked watching Hiro gulp down another glass, the bartender gave him. 

"Since Lily called me two days ago." He didn't drink often, but right now he couldn't care less what he did. "Wanna try some?" He held the glass out to Alex. She eyed it warily. She had never done anything illegal before. Well besides going to an underground club, but this was a first for her too. "It's not that bad." Hiro encouraged. Shaking, she took the glass before bringing it to her lips, taking a small sip. She instantly put the glass back down and proceed to cough uncontrollably. Hiro burst out into laughter, clutching his sides. 

"That was terrible." Alex complained, sticking her tongue out at Hiro. 

"That was hilarious!" He wheezed. Alex was going to fight back when the horrifying sound of police sirens echoed throughout the room. 

"Shit! Everyone out now!" Hiro yelled and without a second thought grabbed Alex's hand. Sprinting as fast as he could with Alex trailing behind him. The two rushed into the men's bathroom. "What are we doing here?!" Alex asked on the verge of a panic attack. Hiro pointed to a small window that led to the street up above. "Come here." Hiro gave Alex a boost, she unlatched the window and with much effort struggled out of the small window. Hiro backed up to the other side of the room before running and jumping up to grab the edge. Since he was smaller, getting through the window was almost too easy. 

Hiro put a finger to his lips. "Follow me and stay quiet." Alex nodded and the two scurried down the dark alleyway. When Hiro felt they were safe for a moment he handed Alex a bandana he kept around his wrist. "Cover your fave." Alex did as she was told trying her best to cover as much of her face as she could. She pulled her hood up so all the skin that showed were her eyes; Hiro doing the same. 

The two were about to continue on down the dark path when they were caught in a bright light. Shielding his eyes Hiro peeked through his fingers to see a cop sitting on a motorcycle.

‘Fuck’

Tadashi got off his bike, taking his helmet of during the process. Grabbing his gun from his belt he pointed it towards the two teens. "Freeze! You're under arrest!" 

Hiro heard Alex gasp. "Isn't that-hey!"   
Hiro once again took Alex's hand and ran as fast as humanly possible into the dark streets. "Freeze or I'll shoot!"

"He won't shoot." Hiro said out of breath as the two ran for what seemed an eternity. 

Skidding to a halt in front of a giant dumpster Hiro laid flat on his stomach and crawled underneath it. "Come on." He said urgently.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Do have have any other ideas!"

Alex whined but she got as flat as she could and scooted under the dumpster next to Hiro. It was a really tight fight, even for Hiro, but hey desperate times call for desperate measures. They heard the sudden halt of a bike and the heavy thumping of boots. Alex almost screamed when said boots came into view merely inches away. They could see the bottom of the shoes as the stood close to their hiding spots. Alex covered her mouth to try and hide her heavy breathing. 

He thought that his heart was beating so hard that it was possible to hear. He willed himself to be calm. 

Tadashi looked about the ally, the two he was planning on apprehending seemed to of vanished into thin air. "Shit." He cursed, then turned hopping back onto his bike and leaving. 

A good ten minutes passed before Alex let her hands free her mouth. "We just ran away from a cop! Oh my god!"

"Welcome to my life." Hiro sighed crawling out from underneath the dumpster. Grease stuck to his cloths and he smelled of fish. 

"Ew, ew, ew,ew!" Alex complained trying to pull a sticky piece of ......something from her hair. "I just got my hair done too." 

"Wow, rich people problems." Hiro rolled his eyes, turning to walk out of the ally. 

"So that was Tadashi?"

"Yep."

"Hiro I don't think you can hide this." 

"I can try."

"Urg!"

....................................  
Hiro peeked around the Corner of the door. To his luck the apartment lay quiet. 'Good Tadashi isn't back yet.' Moving with alakrity Hiro shed his clothes and slipped into the shower. It took about half a bottle of shampoo to get the thick grease out of his hair. He was about done when a knock came from behind the door. "Hiro I'm back. Dinner will be ready in ten." Tadashi's voice sounded from behind the door. 

"Kay" Hiro replied just then finishing getting the grease out of his hair. 

As he dries off, Hiro can't help but think of Tadashi's job. He just then realized how little he knew about his job and his time in Japan. 'Better late than never right?' 

He found said man setting the table, already out of his uniform and in plaid pj pants with a white t-shirt with some black logo on it. Even in pj's he looked so hot. "Hey babe." Tadashi came over to place a chaste kiss to Hiro's lips. "You like pasta right?"

Was that even a question? "Yes." Hiro smiled sitting next to Tadashi too began eating. Halfway through, Hiro thought now would be the time to bring up the subject. "So, how was work?" He Casually asked. "You're a police officer right?"

"Yeah, when did I tell you that again?" Tadashi asked putting his fork down to think. 

"Oh um, I think you mentioned it earlier this week." Hiro tried to cover. 

"I did? Huh, Well it was okay thanks for asking." 

Hiro took in a breath, he wanted to find out how much Tadashi actually knew. "Just okay?"

"There's this kid I've been trying to track down for a while now and I almost had him tonight, but he somehow got away." 

Hiro thought better than to gulp knowing Tadashi would pick it up in an instant. "What's so special about this kid?"

"He's like a seventeen year old kid who everyone on the streets looks up. However the crazy thing is, is that we don't have any record this guy. We don't even have a name, he's an untitled document." 

He had stopped eating. The police still didn't know anything about him? So Alison never to them anything while she was in custody.

"The only thing we have to go on, is what the scum we arrest have to say." Hiro wasn't going tour that stung a bit. "They all call him "Fighter" or something along those lies." 

Hiro deciding he was full picked up his plate to clean it off. While rinsing it Tadashi came to wrap his arms around him, kissing his neck softly. "You're warm." He said nuzzling his nose into the younger ones neck. Hiro giggled at the tickling feeling.


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is writing lol. I will try to update on friday's saturday's or sunday's. i'm doing like three sports right now so I have a lot on my plate. anyways enjoy ^_^

Tadashi and Hiro had settle down for the evening. Tadashi's arms lazy wrapped around Hiro's sides, his laptop on Hiro's lap. Hiro rested his head on Tadashi strong chest listening to his heart beat. "This is a really bad movie." Tadashi chuckled, closing his laptop. "Maybe we could do something else?" He said huskily into Hiro's ear. He felt his lover shiver, bringing a smirk to his lips. 

"Oh? Did you have something else in mind?" Hiro teased. Tadashi reached under Hiro's shirt messaging his stomach before reaching to pinch a now hard nipple. Hiro moaned, turning his head to kiss Tadashi. Tadashi tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue passed Hiro's lips. Hiro let Tadashi take control of things as his tongue danced with his. 

With Tadashi's other free hand, he snaked down to play with Hiro's waistband. Hiro hummed. Being bold for once he sucked on Tadashi's lower lip earning a surprised gasp from the other. "That was cute." Hiro giggled, moving to suck his lovers neck. 

"Being bold are we?" Tadashi squeezed Hiro's erection through his sweatpants. Hiro's hips bucked forward into the touch. "You like it." Hiro stated kissing Tadashi again. 

While they kissed the two had somehow managed to slide Hiro's pants and boxers off, followed shortly by his shirt. Tadashi being the stupid tease he is didn't touch Hiro where he wanted and instead went back up placing his hand on Hiro's hip. Hiro let out a frustrated growl. "Touch me." He ordered in between kisses. Tadashi laughed pulling away. "No."

"No?"

Tadashi had that evil look in his eye, the one that made Hiro shiver in a mixture of want and fear. 

Tadashi came close, hovering over Hiro's ear. "I want to see you touch yourself." Hiro's face became Crimson. 

"What?" 

"You herd me~."

Didn't they have this conversation earlier? Hiro said he'd never touched himself before, so why, for the love of god, did Tadashi have to bring it up now.Hiro tried to turn around to try and get out of the situation, but Tadashi held him done with his hands on Hiro's hips. "Just try it." Tadashi said lightly nibbling on Hiro's ear. 

Groaning, Hiro, brought his hands to his mouth, wetting them as best he could before reaching down to his hole pushing the first finger in. He whimpered, it was one thing to have someone else touch you, but when he did it himself it felt, interesting. 

Adding another finger Hiro shifted in Tadashi's lap. Taking this as a sign of discomfort Tadashi peppered his shoulder with kisses; his hands roaming Hiro's upper body.

Before Hiro knew it he had three fingers in. He pushed his fingers in and out, twirling them, scissoring them, it actually felt really good. Hiro Gasped, starting to feel the pleasure the zipped throughout his body when hitting a certain spot. 

"You're doing such a good job Hiro." Tadashi growled giving another pinch to Hiro's nipple. Hiro moaned at both Tadashi's words and his actions. "You-You're really getting o-off on   
t-this aren't you?" Hiro stuttered; eyes starting to cloud over. Tadashi hummed while leaving a very nice hickey on Hiro's neck. "Anata wa utsukushīdesu." his hand reaching down to stroke Hiro, swerling the pre-cum around the tip.

Hiro smiled leaning up to kiss his older partner. "I want you inside me." Hiro grinded back on Tadashi's erection for emphasis. "And why are you still wearing all your clothes?" Hiro pouted, giving Tadashi a giddy feeling I'm his stomach. 

"Hands and knees." Tadashi said removing the articles of clothing from his body.

Moving over Hiro leaned his face into a pillow, putting his ass up in the air for Tadashi. 

Tadashi, already slathering enough lube onto his coak, set a gentle kiss to Hiro's back. "Aishiteimasu, Hiro." 

"I love you too Dashi." 

Smiling at his pet name, Tadashi pushed inside of Hiro with ease. "Look how well you've prepared yourself me." Tadashi said moving his hips out before ramming back in. Hiro let out a cry as Tadashi hit his sweet spot without even trying. 

Hiro gripped the sheets so much so that he just might leave them permanently wrinkled. He felt that sensation slowly bubble in the pit of his stomach. "D-a-Dashi, I'm going to cum-ah!" Hiro's body shook as he orgasimed leaving the sheets beneath him covered in cum.

Feeling Hiro's muscles tighten around him Tadashi came Into the twitching teen. 

................

Having finished putting a fresh pair of linens on the bed, Hiro saw the tattoo again, that lined Tadashi back. "Hey Dashi."

"Hm?" The other said putting on a new pair of pj pants. 

"You said you would tell me about your tattoo." Tadashi's face fell and his eyes fell to the floor . This apparently wasn't a very cheery topic, for him. "If you don't want to talk about it it's fine." 

"No, no I said I would and beside I should make up for earlier." Tadashi tried to lighten up the situation. 

"You mean making me touch myself? Then yes, yes you do." Hiro was never going to admit it out loud but he rather enjoyed the new experience. 

Finding warmth in each others arms, both of them laid in bed. 

Tadashi looks as if he was running over something's in his mind, so Hiro waited patiently for him to begin. 

Tadashi finding what he was going to say intertwined his hand with Hiro's. "This is a little hard for me to talk about." He said quietly. 

Hiro understood. There were many thing in life that could be really painful. He knew it all too well. 

Tadashi had been there for him so now he was going to be there for Tadashi's.

Squeezing Tadashi's hand gently, Hiro stretched to place an understanding kiss to Tadashi's forehead. "Take your time."

Tadashi, grateful for how Patient Hiro was being let out a sigh before beginning. "When I ten years old and still living in Japan, a girl moved into the house down the street from ours. When I first met her, I didn't like her at all, but she soon became my best friend. She was also my greatest rival. We would compete in everything. P.E, math, science, english. While she was better at the physical side of things and I at the academics, that didn't stop us from always making childish bets on who would do better. It would be simple things like, if You did better on a test then you would buy the other lunch or if you ran x amount of miles in this amount of time." Tadashi smiled at the fond memories. " we used to get into so much trouble. One day when I was 14 and she was 12 she bet me that if she could pull a better prank on one of our teachers, that I would have to join her as a police officer when we grew up."

"So you lost then." Hiro laughed.

"Lost would be an understatement. She some how managed to put styrofoam in the ventilation system, so when it turned on it practically snowed. The next four years of my life were spent training to become a police officer." Tadashi's hand gripped tighter around Hiro's. "The day before we graduated the police academy she had somehow talked me into getting a tattoo. Hers was the same as mine except gold and white. And the funny thing is I don't even remember the reason as to why we got them, other than that she asked me to." 

"You two were really close." Hiro said scooting closer. 

"Yeah, she was my best friend." Tadashi fell silent. 

For the first time since Hiro met him, he'd never seen him cry. Now silent tears rolled down his cheek. Hiro wiped them away with his thumb, his free hand now caressing Tadashi's face.

"She died protecting me. She-"

"You don't have to continue." Hiro said putting a kiss to Tadashi's cheek. Tadashi shook his head. 

"It's fine." He said trying to stop from crying. "She was shot. She moved in the way." Tadashi had to stop talking. He breathed in closing his eyes. 

"She taught me how to ride." He sadly smiled. "We used to bet on that too. Although when we raced she always won." 

'She was better than Tadashi at racing? This girl must of been something special.' 

"What was her name?" Hiro asked.

"Abigail." The tears started back up again and Hiro pulled Tadashi into his chest wrapping him in his arms. 

He let Tadashi have his moment. Things like these never do heal. They can leave the most ugly of scares. They burn deeper than any physical wound and at times threatened to tear you apart. 

"It's okay." Hiro ran his fingers through Tadashi hair. "It's okay." 

Tadashi fell asleep in his arms, and for the whole night Hiro didn't dare let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments and all that good stuff :)


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prom is this sat. Can't wait!!!

It was inevitable, Hiro knew that, he just didn't think it would happen so soon. Gogo popped Her chewing gum. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes.

"How've you been?" Hiro asked taking a sip of his coffee. The answer to that was obvious, but Hiro didn't know what else to say. He hadn't seen Gogo in like what? Two months, three months? 

"I've been fine." She muttered, pulling her jacket tighter around her body. "Where have you been staying?" 

"With a friend." Hiro answered. He didn't care if she bought it or not. Where he was living wasn't any of her business anyway.

The morning fog hung thick, leaving visibility arduous. When he exhaled his breath ghosted from his lips. "It's cold today." Hiro said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, it's suppose to rain today" go blew on her hands while rubbing them together. "You got taller." 

"Did I?" Hiro shrugged. It must of been from all the healthy food Tadashi made him eat. Hiro then noticed Gogo observing his neck. "What?" He said shifting his collar to cover his neck. 

"Did you get those from your friend." She said referring to the very distinct love bite, left just high enough to peek out from Hiro's jacket. 

"And if I say yes?" Hiro said irked. 

Gogo made a particularly large bubble, popping it loudly. He could see the gears grinding away in her head. She was trying to obtain a connection between his so called friend and his absence when Alison was detained. 'It always goes back to her doesn't it.' He thought gulping down the rest of his coffee. 

.......................

"Are we really all that's left?" Hiro said aghast. Circling the room was little more than a hundred or so people. Many faces he recognized and many faces were missing. "Clare, Andrew, Yoko, Carlos?" Hiro listed the names of the faces he didn't see, his spirit sinking with each one. 

"All gone." Gogo said casually leaning against a wall. 

"No there has to be more." Hiro stood up, instead of using a table as he normally would, he currently couldn't because of the fact that there were no more bars or abandon buildings left. So he stood on a box that he found in the alleyway they were in. As always his presence brought a hush to the crowd. Hiro cleared his throat. "Look around you. We are all that's left. My final advice to you all is play it smart. Don’t try to approach the Authorities it will only cause you, and the rest of us trouble." Hopping off the box he turns to leave, when Gogo stands in front of him blocking the way.

"That's it? That's your big final speech?" Gogo said infuriated. 

"Move out of my way." Hiro said eyes narrowing at hers.

"Or else what? That boyfriend of yours can't protect you, if we go down, you go down with us, no matter what. Even if you try to run, you can never change who you are, and you are and always will be a member of this family." She was talking everyone in the room. Once you were part of the set you never got out. (Almost) 

"We're done here." Hiro pushed passed her heading towards the end of the alleyway. He was so lost in thought however, that he didn't see the black and white car sitting to the side of the road. 

He Continues down the sidewalk lost in thought when an unfamiliar voice cuts through the cold morning air. "Freeze and put your hands in the air!" Hiro stopped but didn't turn around. "You are under arrest for gang activity." Hiro sighed, this was not turning out to be his day. Putting his hands in the air he turns around to see a cop pointing a handgun straight at him. "Get down on the ground! Do it now!" Hiro dropped to his knees. There was no way out of this one.....

When there was a loud bang Hiro suspected that he had been shot, but when the cops face ran white and fell to the ground Hiro's eyes widened.

'What just happened?'

A tight hand grabbed his shoulder forcefully pulling him to his feet. He had to do a double take before recognizing his savior's face. "Lily?!" 

Lily eyes overflowed with tears. She shook uncontrollably. "I'm sorry I panicked! They can't take you away they can't!" In her other hand she tightly gripped a gun.

'Where did she even get that?' 

Deciding that, that was a question for later Hiro took her hand and ran as fast as he could down the street. He didn't want to be here when the police came looking for their now dead member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh! for those of you who are interested, there's a Hidashi website now. so next time you're on google look that up ^_^ i'm on it along with a lot of really cool people.


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!!!!

The smell of hospital waiting room always made Honey Lemon cringe. The few times she's been here before, it never ended well. She knew for a fact that this would be one of those times. 

"Honey Lemon." She turned her attention to Tadashi as he made his way over from the hospital entrance. In an instant she ran to hug him; crying into his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Is John?..."

Honey Lemon sobbed harder. "I'm such a terrible person! I let him go after that guy by himself! I'm the worst partner ever!" 

"Shhh, no you're not. You're one of the most amazing people I know. What happened to John wasn't your fault." Tadashi reassured. 

John was a really close friend of theirs. He was one of the first friends Tadashi made when he came over from Japan. 

"Have you called his family?" Tadashi asked. 

"Yeah, they will be here soon." Honey sniffled. "Their going to hate me."

Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "No Honey they're not. For the last time this isn't your fault." 

Honey Lemon pressed closer to his chest. "Okay, thank you for being there for me." Tadashi blushed at the sudden closeness. 

Honey Lemon had, had the biggest crush on him ever since she met him. He was always there for her and was so sweet and kind. He also was drop dead gorgeous. She had tried to give him hints, but when Tadashi was in work mode, nothing else mattered. 

So she clung to him now. Feeling sad Honey just was happy to be in his arms, for him to tell her it was okay. 

"Tadashi!" Tadashi pulled away from Honey faster than a blink of an eye. Honeys eyebrows raised up in confusion before seeing the person behind the voice and then she almost fainted from a heart attack. 

"It's him." She said under her breath. 

Tadashi was about to ask what she meant before being engulfed in a tight embrace. "Tadashi oh my god are you okay!?" Hiro hands were on Tadashi's face turning it side to side checking for any signs of injury. "Are you hurt?"

Tadashi chuckled taking Hiro's hands in his; kissing them. "I'm fine what's all this about?"

"You texted me saying you were in the hospital!" 

"Oh. No that was a type-o I meant to say that I was at the hospital." 

"GEEZ TADASHI! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" 

Tadashi laughed putting his hands in the air as if he was surrendering. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

This is when there were interrupted by Honey Lemon clearing her throat. Tadashi almost forgot she was there. "Oh Honey this is my boyfriend Hiro, Hiro this is my co-worker Honey Lemon."

"Boyfriend?" She said horrified. Didn't Tadashi know who this kids was! She had seen him walk out of the ally. He's the one her partner went after! "Tadashi can I speak to you for a moment." Her voice wavered. 

Hiro felt slightly offended at the way Honey spoke, but she's a good friend of Tadashi's so he let it go. 

Tadashi wrapped an arm around Hiro's shoulders. "Yeah just let me drive Hiro home real quick then we can talk." 

Hiro playfully swatted Tadashi's arm off him. "It's fine I can walk, it's not that far. What do you want for dinner?" 

"Dinner?!" Honey Lemon exclaimed. "Are you living together?" 

Tadashi looked at his friend confused on how awkward she was acting. "Um yeah." 

"Can we talk now!" She said urgently. 

Tadashi nodded turning to his boyfriend; giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Honey had to try not to gag. "Iove you babe."

"love you too nerd." Hiro winked. 

After Hiro left Tadashi turned to see Honeys face red. "Hey are you okay?" She just motioned for him to follower her.

Asking one of the nurses if they could use one of the conference rooms; saying it was for police business, Honey tired not to hyperventilate as Tadashi locked the door. 

"Tadashi, Hiro's a criminal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments!!!!!


	15. chapter 15

Tadashi put his hand on the door hesitant to open it. He didn't want to believe Honey Lemon. Hiro couldn't be the person she said he was. Not after all they've done. But then again why would she lie and make this up.

Gathering his courage he pushes the front door open. All the lights were off except the one in the kitchen. 

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Hiro reading a recipe book. 

"Hiro." Tadashi said quietly. 

Hiro turned. "Hey." He said casually. "You never told me what you wanted for dinner so I just started flipping through some books." 

'Please don't be the person she says you are' Tadashi thought. 

It came to Hiro's attention that Tadashi's body posture was apprehensive. Putting the cook book down, he stepped closer, and Tadashi took a step back. "Tadashi, is everything alright?"

The air was thick, weighing down on Tadashi, he didn't want to have this conversation. "Hiro we need to talk." He went into the living room; hesitantly Hiro followed. 

With Hiro sitting on the couch and Tadashi standing across from him, Hiro felt the distance that somehow made its way between the two in the last few hours. His palms become sweaty, but he tries to not look uneasy. 

"Honey Lemon told me something and I want your side of the story. She said she saw you leave the alleyway where illegal gang activity was happening. That and John was last seen chasing after you." 

Tadashi waited for an answer, Hiro however remained silent. His eyes unwilling to meet Tadashi; sweaty hands gripping his sweat pants. Everything was going so smoothly. Why did Tadashi have to find out now. He wanted this to work, he wanted to stay with Tadashi forever.

Tadashi took Hiro's silence as a yes. "Fuck Hiro!"

"I didn't kill your friend!" Hiro defended. "But I haven't been telling you everything."

Tadashi eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you." 

Hiro held back tears. He felt his heart breaking. "Fighter." 

Tadashi's mouth hung open nearly hitting the floor. Closing it, he opened his mouth to say something only to quickly closed again. He was left speechless. Hiro sighed, seeing that he would have to be the one to continue. 

"I know I'm not who you think I was, but I really do love you!" Hiro eyes watered. 'Please don't hate me.' Hiro wanted to find an endless pit and hide in it. He felt sick to his stomach. 'Please just be a dream.'

Tadashi folded his arms across his chest; he did not look happy. "Hiro how old are you." 

Hiro took a quacking breath. "Seventeen."

Tadashi's eyes widen, his hands going up to pull at his hair. "Seventeen!?" Hiro winced at his reaction. "I slept with a minor." Tadashi began to pace back and forth in the living room space. "Fuck Hiro you didn't think this would of been important to mention! Or was this whole relationship just a fucking game to you!"

"No!" Hiro stood to move in front of Tadashi. "I swear this is real and I never meant for things to turn out this way!" 

Hiro saw so many emotions flash through Tadashi's eyes. Pain, hurt, frustration, betrayal, he looked like he was about to explode. Hiro gulped this wasn't going so well.

"I gave up everything to be with you! The only person I considered a mom kicked me out. You arrested my sister and now she's dead, the whole world I knew is now gone!" 

"I arrested your sister? Wait you mean that street racer girl?"

"Her name is Alison!" Hiro yelled. He wanted to fade away. He wanted to just disappear. He was losing the only other person that mattered to him because of stupid, careless mistakes he's made.

In response to Hiro's sudden aggression, Tadashi instinctively placed his hand on his gun resting in its holder. Hiro saw this but honestly did not care. "Go ahead shoot me, you'd be doing me a favor, because my life is shit." Hiro said raising his hands in the air. 

Tadashi mentally slapped himself for implying that he would even do such a thing, but he at the moment was torn between his job and the love he felt for this boy. He felt betrayed. "What were you hoping to accomplish?" Tadashi's eyes too began to tear.

"I don't know." Hiro said barely audible. 

"Did you think this would all somehow magically work out!?"

"I don't know."

"Did you think you could just lie! Lie about who you are for the rest of our lives!?"

"I don't know!" Hiro said tears finally escaping his eyes. "I don't know." 

Tadashi turned before Hiro could see tears stream down his face. "Leave." 

"Tadashi-."

"Leave, before I arrest you.

Hiro ran out of the apartment, not even bothering to get any of his stuff. Hell he didn't even stop to put his shoes on, he just left. 

Tadashi sank down into the couch, putting his face in his hands. 

What was going to happen now?


	16. chapter 16

Tadashi was torn. His heart was begging him to go find Hiro and ask him to forgive him, but his mind was loyal to his duty as a police officer. He had a job, to keep people safe. Well Hiro was never unsafe. Was he? 

Tadashi let out a frustrated growl, rolling to lay on his back. 

Don't It's been a week. 

A week of sleepless nights and that terrible guilty feeling that hangs to the back of your mind and clings to the bottom of your stomach. A full week of regretting everything that went down between them; the threat he made. Long story short it had been a pretty shitty week. 

Hiro left his phone. It laid on the nightstand table, on his side of the bed. He never came back to pick it up. 

Task him how he ended up on the floor of the police station staff room, because he had absolutely no idea. Even when his brain registered where he was, he didn't bother to get up....

He missed Hiro.

Missed his smile, missed his laugh, his messy hair, missed all of him. When they were together he felt something he Hadn't felt in a long time. 

Love.

Who was he even kidding? The younger gap toothed teen had him wrapped around his finger. He wanted him back in his arms. He wanted to be there for him and protect him. 

"Dude are you going to mope around on the floor all day?" 

Tadashi opens his eyes to see a blonde man with unkempt hair hidden under a blue binnie peering down at him. "Fred no offense but I am not in the mood right now." 

Fred put on a hurt look, which made Tadashi roll his eyes in annoyance. "Is this about the boyfriend, guy, thing?" 

"What!" Tadashi shot up into a sitting position eyes wide. "How do you know about that?" 

Fred laughed, pulling a swivel chair out from a table in the center room. Spinning in it several times, he finally stopped to answer his friends question. "Honey lemon told me."

"Of course she did." Don't get him wrong, Tadashi cared about her a lot. Shea's a really close friend of his. On the other hand though, she needed to learn how to keep her damn mouth shut! "Who else knows?" Tadashi asked fearfully. 

Fred shrugged and continue to swirl in the chair. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's just us two. Look man were your friends, we're here for things like this to help you out."

"Help me with what!? Fred, Hiro's a fucking criminal and may be the reason Johns dead! I know what you're going to say 'talk to him' well I did and I threw a threat out to arrest him! Now I don't know where he is and it's killing me!" Tadashi didn't even know where the rant came from or if it even had a point. He felt like pulling out his hair at this point. 

"The go after him."

Tadashi looked at his friend as if he grew a third eye. He wasn't serious was he? 

"Are you serious?"

Fred nods crossing his arms; a proud expression on his face. "For real man, love is love. If this guy is making you like this." He gestured to his position on the floor. "Then this kid must be hella special." Fred rose to stand on the table striking an epic pose, one that a superhero would be seen doing. "So go after him!" Fred points to his friend; an overly serious expression on his face. "Fight for your love."

"Fred are you high?" 

"Maybe. Now for the love of Cthulhu just go."

Tadashi smiled shaking his head. "You are really something Fred." 

Making his way to the parking lot; his personal motorcycle keys in hand, he was abruptly stop by a hand grabbing his. Honey lemon came into view, her face puzzled. "We're you going?" She asked. Like Tadashi said before he had nothing against Honey lemon, but this wasn't exactly something he wanted to tell her about. He gave her his award winning smile; the kind that made Honey lemon blush. 

"Just not feeling to well, I'm going to take the rest of the day off." 

Honey Lemon didn't buy it for for a second, disappointment evident on her face. Nevertheless she let go of his hand. "Well then when you feel better we could maybe go for coffee?"

Tadashi wanted to facepalm. Couldn't she take a fucking hint? He however being the pushover he was, shrugged. "Maybe." Not wanting to waste anymore time he very rudely turned and left a very confused Honey Lemon watching him walk away.

Getting onto his bike he started off to the only place he'd think Hiro would go.

Alex's house

.......................,..............

Ringing the doorbell,Tadashi waited. He tried to remain as composed as possible taking in long breaths.

Hiro was going to reject him wasn't he? Why would he even take him back?

One of the huge double doors opened revealing Alex in very high end attire. He hair was half down half up. She wore a blue silk cross front dress she had just bought that day from a Prada store. Along with sparkle open toe platform pumps from Cathy Jean. Also she wore matching blue earrings, a bracelet and necklace. 

"Tadashi?" She asked perplexed.

Tadashi took a deep breath. "can I talk to Hiro?"

"Pardon me?"

"can I talk to Hiro please?"

Alex's eyebrows came together, as she tilted her head to the side. "Um, Hiro's not here." 

"What!" 

Tadashi's heart raced. Where could Hiro be? It's not like he had any other place to go. Right? 

He was about to ask if she was joking, but looking at her eyes that cop intuition told him that she was telling her the truth. 

Alex took out her phone trying to call her friend. However the phone went straight to voicemail. "Why! Tadashi what's happening?" Alex shook. "What did you do to my friend! Tell me!" Alex demanded. 

Tadashi shook his head. " I don't know where he is! I thought he was with you! We had an argument I said something's and he left. Do you know where he might of gone?" 

Alex paused putting a hand to her head. Don't ask her why but it helped her to think. 

It took a few minutes, but if it meant finding Hiro Tadashi would wait. Finally she snapped her fingers in realizing that the was only one other place he could be. "There's a summer home we own in the Santa Cruz mountains. I went there with him a few times when we were younger. I know it's a long shot but I really do think he would be there. He said he felt relaxed there, so I bet that's where he is!" She slammed the front door close locking it. "Let's go! I'm driving!"

She pushed Tadashi towards the garage. 

"Wait what about my motorcycle?" 

"Worry about that piece of junk later!"

Alex said clicking a button to open the garage door.

"Hey my bike is not-.......you have got to be fucking kidding me." Tadashi peered into garage to see a total of 5 cars. Alex stepped towards a Range Rover. 

Tadashi whistled at the slim silver car next to it. "Nice Porsche 918 Spyder." 

"Is that what it's called? Wait that's not important! Get in the car!"

Climbing into the car Tadashi had one more question to ask before the begin the long drive. "Why are you all dressed up?" 

"Oh that reminds me, I need to call my friend we were supposed to go to dinner."

"No talking on the phone and driving." 

Alex gave Tadashi a challenging look. "Tadashi. Look at the money and power I have. Do you really want to give me a ticket? Cuz I will fight you." 

Tadashi let out a frustrated sigh. "Just fucking drive."

"Watch your language in my car!"

...........................

It's been about 30 minutes. The two haven't spoken at all, sitting in the most uncomfortable silence either one has ever been through. Feeling the need for a change in atmosphere Alex cleared her voice. "What was your argument about?"

Tadashi didn't steer his gaze from the window. It was raining again. Why did it always rain at the worst of times? 

"I found out who he was. You know what I mean don't you."

He heard Alex gasp, which confirmed his previous statement.

Leaning his head and arm on the cool window he began to explain what happened. "In total honesty I freaked out. I didn't know what to do. So I resorted back to the thing I knew best, how to be a cop. In the end I threatened to arrest him, so he left."

After a moment of no response, Tadashi felt a sharp pain burn on his arm. "Ow! Hey! Did you just pinch me?" He said to Alex. 

"Yes. And how dare you hurt me friends feelings! Do you know how much Hiro gave up to be with you! Everything that's what! His sister, his friends, bot fighting, he was willing to change who he was to be with you and you freak out and threaten him?!" 

Tadashi had to partially cover his ears at how loud Alex was yelling. "I understand that and I regret everything I said. I love Hiro and I want to make this work, please Alex belive me." Tadashi explained. 

Alex puffed out her cheeks trying to look tough. "If you ever hurt my friend again I will end you!" It was an empty threat and Tadashi knew it.

"I promise, from now on I will do everything I can to make Hiro happy." Tadashi said turning to look back out the window. "I promise."


	17. chapter 17

"We're here." Alex turned the key in the front door. It made a clicking sound before opening. 

Alex almost gagged, as she covered her nose from the overpowering smell of alcohol. There was something mixed in along with the alcohol, but Alex couldn't quite put her finger on it. It sort of smelled metallic. 

Stepping inside the summer home Alex gasped. The floor, the tables, everywhere was covered with different kinds of bottles of alcohol.

"Hiro?" Alex called out. 

"He's not here." Tadashi said. He could feel it, Hiro wasn't here; More of that cop intuition.

Moving into the kitchen to survey even more of the mess Alex absentmindedly placed her hand on the countertop, only to pull away when she felt a sticky substance. Looking at her hand, she saw it, along with the countertop was covered in blood. 

"T-tadashi!" She screamed frantically. Tadashi was there in an instant. She showed him, her hand. Tadashi felt his stomach do a back flip. This wasn't good. 

"Ta-t." Alex couldn't speak as she began to break down. Tadashi put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

As much as he was panicking on inside, he held a cool collective outside. Freaking out now wouldn't help them find Hiro. 

"Look I know you scared but I need you to call down. Is there anywhere else here that Hiro would go?"

............................

Tadashi didn't think he ever ran faster in his life. 

Alex had told him about a spot further back into the forest behind the house that had a waterfall and by taking the path you would end up on the top. It was apparently a really long drop and right now the only thing running through his mind was that Hiro had jumped and was now dead. 

Even with the unpleasant thoughts attacking his emotions, he ran as fast as he could. His legs felt like jello and his clothes clung to his body from the rain pouring down. 

It wasn't suppose to end up like this. He shouldn't of over reacted. He shouldn't of let Hiro go. Without him it felt like a hole. A deep never ending space of darkness. It didn't matter anymore who Hiro was or how old he was, he wanted Hiro to be with him in his life. Fuck his job, fuck the law, fuck the past, fuck the rain that got into his eyes and blurred his vision, fuck what people would think of him, fuck it all! 

He would give it all up.

For Hiro.

The ground was overly mushy making it difficult for traction and Tadashi cursed under his breath as his feet slipped and sinked in mud.

In the not to far distance the sound of running water made Tadashi run even faster. He had to get there. In his mind the phrase 'please don't too late, please don't be too late.' Repeated over and over like a broken record.

Coming around a bend he saw a blurry outline of a person standing near the edge of where the big waterfall went over. 

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled. 

Hiro startled by the sudden noise, whipped his head around, but during the process lost his footing on the slippery ground making him fall backwards. 

"No." Tadashi huffed out, sprinting to the edge just as the adolescent toppled completely over, grabbing his shirt and pulling forward with all his being so the two fell to the muddy ground. 

Tadashi held Hiro in his arms tightly. "You're alright." He said. But when his sentence was left unanswered he turned the teen around in his arms to see that Hiro had passed out. 

Tadashi put his hand to Hiro's forehead. He was burning hot even though he was drenched in water. Inhaling Tadashi could smell the potent smell of alcohol coming off of Hiro. Tadashi arms reached a hand to stroke the Hair stuck to Hiro's face, when he noticed cuts all along across Hiro's cheek. 

"Hiro I'm so sorry." 

Picking Hiro up, Tadashi started the trek back to the house. 

Tadashi ran his eyes over Hiro's sleeping form. He looked terrible. He had dark circles around his eyes, his skin was pale, and he winced at when his eyes roamed over the tiny cuts littering his beautiful face. 

He then made a promise. A promise saying that he would never let anything else like this happen to Hiro ever again. He would fight the law if he had to, but he would never let Hiro be hurt ever again. 

He promised. 

Tadashi had been so lost in his own mind that he didn't notice the house until he practically walked into it. Entering through the back door, he startled Alex who was cleaning up beer cans off the furniture. 

She dropped the bottle she was holding running over to her friend. 

"He's okay for now." Tadashi said. 

Alex nodded touching Hiro's face; giving a vexed expression at the cuts on it. She turned her attention to Tadashi. He was dripping wet and tracked in water, leaving the floor she had just cleaned muddy. She sighed rubbing her face with her hands. "You look terrible." She stated to Tadashi. 

Tadashi gave out a half hearted laugh. "Thanks I try."

Alex rolled her eyes, going to the kitchen cabinet to obtain a med kit. "There's a guest room up stairs to the far left. You two can stay there and rest."

"You're going to let me stay with him?" Tadashi said, surprised that Alex trusted him enough after what happened to be with Hiro. 

"Well I need to go out and get something's. I'm assuming we're going to be here for a while." She said setting the Med kit on the kitchen island. 

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Tadashi asked referring to Hiro.

Alex leaned against the countertop looking very unimpressed. "You're joking right."

"Oh. Right." Tadashi had almost forgotten that Hiro was a criminal. Taking him to a hospital would be a bad idea. The hospital would ask for private information and that is something he knew Hiro would not want to give up. 

Alex shook her head. "Your lucky he loves you." She said before walking out the front door to go to the store. 

Tadashi trudged up the stairs, careful not to slip on the hardwood floors. He made his way to the far left guest room, pushing the door open with his foot. Inside he gently placed Hiro down on the bed. 

"I'll make this up to you." He said leaning down to kiss Hiro's forehead.

"I promise."


	18. chapter 18

Hiro thought he heard something. There were hushed voices, maybe some shuffling. He wanted to wake up to those voices. Something about them sounded familiar. Almost like Tadashi's......

But that was just a trick of the wind. Tadashi wouldn't be out here looking for him. He didn't care what happened him. He made that very clear. He's probably at work now, not even thinking about Hiro.   
He heard rain and wind blowing fiercely. The calidity that surrounded him contradicted what his ears told him. 

He was dead right?

He heard a voice before everything went blank. It sounded a lot like Tadashi's.....

 

He's probably already moved on. He could get another boyfriend or girlfriend easily. He's probably with that Honey Lemon chick, she was pretty and from what it looked like the two were very close. She could make him happy. Although the thought of him with someone else still hurts. It's that kind of hurt that stays with you forever. You can push it back but it always finds a way to cling to your subconscious. 

Hiro felt nothing.

What was there to feel anymore anyways? He didn't feel it when he cut himself for the first time or when he tripped and fell down scratching his face. He didn't feel pain when his stomach growled at him asking for real food after two days of not eating. He didn't feel sick when all that was in his system was alcohol. It didn't sting when he punched a tree out of frustration and his knuckles turned purple. 

 

There was nothing.

Not anymore. Not after Tadashi. 

Hiro growled, hearing hushed voices. He tried to ignore them and stay in the blackness forever. Who needed to wake up anyways? Wouldn't it be better to just stay this way. To stay in the dark, lonely, void of nothingness. To just stay asleep and be dead to the world. It's not like anyone would miss him anyways. Alison's already dead, Gogo hates his existence and Tadashi.......

Tadashi wouldn't care.

There's was a wight suddenly placed on his forehead. The first thing he felt sense he came to this place. The wight rubbed his cheek, then moved down his neck, shoulder and back, then back up to his hair. Was he being petted?

It felt nice and was greatly welcomed. It was a different touch, but at the same time seemed so familiar. 

It was a battle to get his muscles to move so he could roll over and press his face into a warm embrace. As he moved the touch tensed, before going back to the motion of traveling around his upper body. There was applied pressure on his cheek, on that was soft. It felt like the kiss Tadashi would give him. 

It lasted just a moment, but the small gesture brought about ease. 

There were words being said to him. Soft, reassuring, caring. The voice whispering to him, pulled him from the dark abysses of sleep and Hiro struggled to pull his eyes open. 

He instantly panicked. 

The first thing he sees is Tadashi's face staring back at him.

Hiro's first reaction was to run, to get out. So he tried to get up as fast as he could out of the bed, but Tadashi was on him in an instant. 

"Hiro calm down. Before you hurt yourself further!" Tadashi said pinning both hands of the younger one to the sides and his body beneath him. 

"Get the fuck off me!" Hiro screamed trying his best to get out of Tadashi's hold. While Hiro did have some fighting experience, Tadashi had more and was far stronger than him. Lucky for Tadashi, because otherwise he would of gotten punched in the face.

This wasn't real. Tadashi's wouldn't be here, he doesn't care about him. The only reason he would be here would be to arrest him and there's no way in hell Hiro was going to let that happen.

"I'm not going to let you arrest me!" Hiro growled, still attempting to get his arms free. 

"Wait you think- Hiro no that's not why I'm here." Tadashi tried to reason. 

"That's fucking bullshit, why else would you be here?" Hiro's eyes watered, this was the last person he wanted to see. He felt himself breaking down, he couldn't take this not again. His head swam with questions his emotions were in a knot and god why couldn't he just be dead right now. He didn't want to deal with this, he couldn't . 

"I'm here because I'm sorry." Tadashi said, threading a calm essence into his voice. "And because I love you." 

"No! No you don't, so please just leave me alone!" Hiro cried. 

Tadashi looked at him with those eyes. Those stupid, perfect, unfair, fucking eyes. His brown orbs held so much warmth and so much caring and it hurt Hiro even more. To see those eyes looking at him with concern, concern that he didn't want to believe was real. He had been so torn by Tadashi's threats. So why? Why for the love god, did he have to come and torture him like this. Why did he have to sit on him like this and be so unnecessary close. He felt Tadashi's breath on his face, his presence bringing back unfair familiar times of happiness. These memories hurt the most. They hurt because they at the time felt so real so genuine. He loved the closeness, he craved it. He would take comfort in the fact that he knew that Tadashi would come home at the end of the day and would kiss him, while Hiro would try and cook dinner. He would sigh in delight as those lips left feather kisses on his skin. He would laugh and smile and would feel loved as they would snuggle on the couch together, talking about their day and robotics. He would try his best to listen as Tadashi talked to him in japanese and he would tease Hiro whenever He got a confused look on his face, from not understanding what he said. 

All those moments all those small detailed moments, gave him something to live for. It was too short. That amazing few weeks they spent together were the best in the world. 

But that shattered in an instant. Less than five minutes and it all fell apart.

He ran as fast as he could. And don't ask him how, but he somehow ended up in the old summer house.

He's only been here a few times with Alison, but that was a long time ago. He didn't think anyone would think to look for him here, not that anyone would be looking for him. 

When he got to the small town down the road, he did something he hadn't done in a long time....

He stole.

He almost forgot how easy it was to just take things without paying. Which is where he got all the alcohol. 

He was a wreck when he got to the house. He drank, he would moppe, he cut for the first time....it was only about four times, all on the left side of his hip. He sat on the kitchen counter and used a razor that he always kept on him. Alison gave it to him, so it went everywhere he went. Even though he didn't have time for his shoes the blade was already on him. He didn't think Alison would want him to use her gift this way, but in the moment he didn't care. 

He hated how he felt. He hated how he let Tadashi and him get so close. How stupid was he for thinking a cop and a criminal could get together. 

The drinking didn't help him forget. 

He couldn't run away.

All the drinking and forgetting in the world couldn't prepare for this. To see this man again. 

"I'm a criminal remember! You said it yourself you hate people like me, we're scum of the earth remember!" Hiro felt Tadashi flinch at the last statement. 

"Hiro I didn't mean-"

"Save it!"

"Please listen-!"

"No I won't! I'm not going to listen to you!" Hiro's face was red, his cheeks slightly puffy. "You already took everything I had away from, what more do you want." He turned his face away, how could he even look at Tadashi? 

"Hiro look at me."

Hiro merely screwed his eyes shut defying Tadashi as best he could.

Tadashi shifted so both of Hiro's hands were pinned above his head in one hand, while the other went to roughly grab his chin turning it so Hiro's face, faced his. Hiro however being the little shit he is still kept his eyes closed. 

Leaning in closer, Tadashi spoke barely above a whisper. "Open your eyes." 

Hiro hiccuped, tears staining his face. Gather courage he opened his eyes. 

Tadashi's eyes met his in an intense stare. 

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me you hate me, I will walk out of your life forever." 

Hiro opened his mouth to say it. To shout out go fuck yourself with a chainsaw and leave him alone. He would never have to deal with Tadashi's bullshit again. Wouldn't have to feel the terrible emotion called love. He could just go back to not giving a damn about anyone or anything besides himself. He would be rid of him forever.....

.....

................

Who the fuck was he kidding.

"I can't- Hmm!" 

Tadashi cut Hiro off as lips crashed against his in the most affectionate way. Hiro kissed back pouring everything he had into the kiss.

Its perfect. Just like all the other times they kissed. 

When the lack of oxygen became painful the two pulled apart. Brown eyes looked into brown eyes. Hiro saw so many emotions flash through Tadashi's. Guilt, sadness, love. 

Hiro closed his eyes, he was still crying believe it or not and tried his best to ease his crazy feelings. 

Loving kisses touched his cheek, kissing away his tears. 

"You can let go of my hands now." Hiro said eyes still shut. Tadashi laughed sheepishly before letting him free.

"Sorry about that." Tadashi swiped his thumb over Hiro's cheek one last time to get rid of the remaining tears. "I am so sorry Hiro, I never meant to hurt you." 

Hiro placed his hands on Tadashi's, giving a weak smile. "I know and I'm sorry too."

Tadashi's brows knitted together. "For what?"

"For not telling you the truth."

Tadashi sighed, resting his forehead to Hiro's.   
"We can talk about that later okay?" 

Hiro nodded in agreement before going in for another kiss. 

'Damn Hiro, one kiss and you're already putty in his hands.' Although he had to admit, he still felt the sting of what Tadashi did. He couldn't deny it. It would be something that stuck with him forever. 

Tadashi pulled back, moving off Hiro's stomach, which made him hiss slightly because of the cuts still on his hips. "Gomen'nasai" Tadashi said, joining Hiro to lean against the headboard. 

Hiro merely shook his head saying it was fine. It was then that his stomach made its presence known by growling. Hiro blushed crossing his arms over his stomach. Tadashi chuckled. "When's the last time you ate?"

Hiro shrugged. "I don't remember."

Tadashi's face suddenly became serious. "You don't remember?"

"I don't really remember the last few days." Hiro admitted bringing his knees to his chest. 

"Oh Hiro baby."

Hiro was going to try and explain, but a knock at the door beat his words. Then not even waiting for an answer Alex walked into the room. 

She did not look happy. 

"Tadashi now that Hiro's awake I would like to talk to him alone." 

Tadashi was hesitant to leave Hiro's Side after finally getting him back, but rose from his spot next to Hiro leaving the teen cold.   
As Tadashi left Hiro noticed the unwelcoming side glance Tadashi gave Alex as he left. 

'Did I miss something?'

As soon as Tadashi left Alex closed the door behind him with a noticeable thud. 

"Is everything okay?" Hiro asked. 

Alex put on a smile. "Everything is fine." She said going to join Hiro on the bed.   
"How are you feeling?"

Hiro knew something was off. This wasn't Alex, she was acting weird. He'd seen her act this way once, when Alex had a grudge against this freshman girl who made Varsity cheer. She put on the same fake smile she was wearing now and pretend everything was fine. 

But he'd let it go for now.

"I'm fine thanks, sorry for worrying you." 

Alex sighed taking Hiro's face in her hands. Hiro watched her as she looked disapprovingly at his cuts. "Look what you did to your face. That's okay I can get you some scar cream, that might help a little huh?" 

Hiro didn't answer. He didn't know how to. At the moment he felt a little uncomfortable with Alex. He knew she was only trying to be a good friend but his head still hurt and wanted nothing more than to be with Tadashi. That didn't make him a terrible friend does it? 

"I would appreciate that." Hiro said putting on his own smile. 

He knew Alex saw it as fake, but she too continued to smile. "Alright then." She said as she started to braid her hair. She did this whenever she was unsure or awkward. 

"Hey Hiro you didn't kill that one guy right?"  
She asked out of the blue.

Hiro wasn't prepared for that question at all. "No I didn't."

Alex visibly relaxed. "I see." 

There was an awkward silence before Tadashi walked back into the room carrying a tray of food. 

Alex moved to bring Hiro into a tight hug knowing that Tadashi was watching and was extremely possessive of her friend. 

For her final move she kissed Hiro on the cheek. "I'll be downstairs." She got off the bed smiling. This one was real this time. The face Tadashi gave her made it possible. He glared at her, but she just brushed it off. She was untouchable and she knew it. 

Leaving the room so the two were now alone, the atmosphere still held some intensity, making Hiro stiff. "What's going on between you two?" He asked Tadashi.

Tadashi shook his head, placing the food tray that contained a stack of pancakes with syrup in Hiro's lap. "Nothing you need to worry about. For right now you need to eat." 

Hiro didn't have the energy to argue, but then again he didn't really feel like eating. But Tadashi made this for him so he had to force every last bite down. "Thanks."

While eating Hiro managed to get syrup all over his hands and face. When Hiro was done, Tadashi cuckled taking the tray and placing it on the ground. "You're so messy." 

Hiro grinned. "You're right, I guess I should clean myself up." Hiro proceed to lick his fingers, cleaning them of the sticky matter. 

He could feel Tadashi's eyes on him, watching him sensationally tracing his fingers. 

"Hirooooo." Tadashi whined rubbing his face with his hands. 

"What?" Hiro raised his brow in an innocent way. "Is Dashi thinking dirty things~?"

Tadashi face darkened, lust making itself present. Without a second to lose the two were connected by the lips once again. Hiro moving to straddle Tadashi's lap. Tadashi relaxed against the headboard, his arms working Hiro's sides. 

Hiro moaned, encouraging Tadashi to touch him more. Trying to get on Hiro's good side Tadashi did as he was encouraged to do, reaching around to grab Hiro's ass giving in a squeeze. Hiro gasped and a tongue breached past his lips. 

Hiro grabs handfuls of Tadashi's hair, showing how much he was enjoying this. 

Hiro was about to take Tadashi's shirt off when Tadashi put a hand on his stopping him. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Tadashi asked suddenly worried. 

Hiro closed his eyes, resting his head on Tadashi's shoulder. "I'm not going to lie, I'm still upset." 

Hiro couldn't say that everything was perfect and dandie again. What Tadashi did really hurt him. It left him with a hole in his heart, one that would take time to heel. 

But hey, even after all that, Hiro still loved him. Everyone deserves a second chance, well at least Tadashi did. 

Tadashi exhaled. "Hiro let me makes this up to you. I promise from now on I will do everything I can to make you happy. You are my everything, you are mine." Tadashi gripped Hiro's hips almost painfully. "Although to be honest even if you said no I don't think I would let you go." 

Hiro laughed. "Possessive much?"

"Only when it comes to you." 

Hiro's heart swelled. This is the feeling he longed for. The feeling of being wanted and cared for. He spent so many nights alone. When Alison wasn't there Gogo barely noticed his existence and it wasn't like he had any true friends. He never felt like he was needed, that he was just a waste of space. Garbage in the environment. So when Tadashi said that he wouldn't let Hiro go ever again, it made him happy. 

He lifted his head to kiss Tadashi on the cheek. "It's going to take sometime, but I really want to try again with you. I might be upset for a while, but being away from you would make me feel worse." 

Tadashi smiled, he loved Hiro so much. He wanted Hiro to know that. "Let me make love to you." 

Hiro nodded. "Please."

.....................................

Hiro gasped as Tadashi's cock stretched him. He heard Tadashi sharply intake air. "God Hiro you're so tight." 

"W-well it's be-ah! Been awhile." Hiro stammered as Tadashi began to move. 

Hiro had almost forgot how big Tadashi was and how good the feeling of having something inside him was. 

Tadashi picked up his pace, thrusting into the teen faster and faster. Hiro felt the bottom of his stomach began to feel hot.

"Tadashi I'm coming."

Hiro saw white as he came. White liquid coating his chest. 

When Hiro muscles clenched around him, he spilled his seed into his lover. 

"Ta-Tadashi." Hiro reached up to wrap his arms around him.

Tadashi smiled leaning over to capture the Youngers lips. "I've got you Hiro and I'm never letting you go."


	19. chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter! thanks you all so much for the feedback! I feel like my english has really improved! ^_^. I will be soon starting another fic. Its deals with more with fantasy and myths and legends. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Hiro walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He was met with the delicious smell of eggs and bacon. Tadashi stood over the stove, just finishing making the food. 

"Moring." Hiro said. Tadashi visibly flinched, a little startled. Hiro laughed. 

"Hiro, good morning."

Hiro smiled, walking to Tadashi and wrapping his arms around the taller males neck. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said kissing his lover good morning. Tadashi hummed, enjoying the early morning affection. 

When the two sat down to breakfast, Hiro noticed that they were missing a person. "Where's Alex?" 

"She left." Tadashi stated casually.

"She left?" He repeated confused. 

"Yeah, she said she couldn't miss school." Tadashi explained. 

Hiro didn't feel satisfied with that answer. Alex wasn't the type of person to just leave, even if it was for school. She should've said goodbye. She was clearly mad at something. Hiro made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

"So what do you want to do today?" Tadashi asked finishing his food. 

It was really sweet for Tadashi to stay with Hiro and try and help him feel better but didn't he have work?

"Don't you have work?"

Tadashi shook his head. "No I took the next few days off."

"You really didn't have to do that." Don't get Hiro wrong he appreciated the attention, but he didn't want to be a burden. 

Now that he thought about it he had caused trouble for a lot of people. Alison, alex even Lily. Tadashi loved his job and he didn't want him to miss out just because of him. 

"Don't worry you're not being a burden to anyone." Tadashi slid his hand over Hiros giving a little squeeze. 

'Did I say that outloud?' Hiro questioned in his mind. 

Why did Tadashi always know what to say? He was just, just so, urg!!!! He was perfect. He took off work to be with Hiro and after some really good make up sex last night, he went on a rant about how sorry he was. God he was such a cheeseball. He went into detail about how wonderful he thought Hiro was and how Hiro made his heart flutter. It was literally a scene from a romantic comedy. 

But Hiro didn't mind. It was a nice change from the drama and heartbreak. Hiro enjoyed this time with Tadashi. Sitting with him here at the table. Cracking terrible jokes every now and then. 

After some time the two moved to the back porch, sitting on the porch swing. Hiros head rested on Tadashi's shoulder. The pair rocked back and forth in silence just enjoying the rain the pitter pattered down. Tadashi nuzzled his nose in Hiro's soft hair, making the teen giggle. 

"Hey Tadashi why was Alex upset?"

"She's still mad at me for what I did."

"Oh."

Alex was the type to hold a grudge. But maybe with a little convincing she would give Tadashi another chance. After all of he was going to be with Tadashi the two should learn to get along. 

"Is there something in particular you wanted to do today?" Tadashi questioned. 

That was a good question. What was there to do in Santa Cruz anyways? They could go to the boardwalk, but wait it was raining. They could watch movies? No nevermind, Hiro didn't want to be in the house after being in it for a week. 

He wanted to move around, wanted to do something fun...

Something childish. 

"I have an idea. Can I see your phone." 

Tadashi didn't bother asking and simply handed the phone to Hiro. 

Hiro typed in the pass code, then pulled up the note pad. "Close your eyes." 

"Hiro?"

"Just do it." 

Tadashi sighed and closed his eyes. Hiro stood up in front of him grinning ear to ear. 

"Count to thirty." 

Hiro placed the phone in Tadashi's hand and Tadashi started to count. 

What was Hiro up to? Tadashi usually was pretty good at reading the kid. This should be interesting. 

He started counting. 

One, two, three, four till thirty. Opening his eyes he saw that Hiro was gone. He panicked until he looked on his phone. A smiled spread itself on his lips and the all too familiar feeling of the hunt suddenly found its way through his veins. The notepad on the phone held only three words.

'Tag you're it.'

.............................................

There was something about the rain that made Hiro have a good feeling. He didn't know what it was, only that it eased his stress and made him feel happy. It brought back good memories. Alison and him would run outside when they were kids, despite Gogos attempts to keep them dry. They would splash in puddles, stick their tongues out to catch droplets, make mud pies. Yeah, those were some of the good times. 

He knew Tadashi would catch him, there was no doubt about that. But till then, he liked the feeling of running away. The adrenaline pumping through his blood. The fight or flight response your brain sent out. It was exhilarating. 

He soon came to a trot when it became hard to breath. He stopped leaning against a tree. 

'Deja vu much?' 

But now that he was thinking about it, Tadashi was taking a long time to find him, he didn't run that far did he? But his anxiety left when strong arms wrapped around his midsection. 

"Took you long enough." Hiro said turning to give a peck to Tadashi's lips. 

Afterwards Tadashi pushed his lips back against Hiros. The kiss was deep making Hiro blush at the sudden force. He pulled back with a questioning look. "Tadashi?"

"Hiro I have something to tell you."

'Uh oh.'

Hiro assumed the worst. Did he not actually want to be with him? Is Hiro going to jail?

"I'm being sent overseas to Japan to the defense force team there." 

Hiros eyes widened. After they just got back together Tadashi was going to be sent away from him? This was just so fucking stupid. 

Hiro however put on a smile. "I'm happy for you." It was a flat out lie. But Tadashi loved this kind of thing it's what he lived for so he would do this for him. 

"You should be happy for us." Tadashi said, a grin breaking out on his face.

"I- what-?"

"You're coming with me." 

"I...what?!"

Hiro didn't know what to say. It was a mixed emotion of happiness and confusion. 

"I want you to come live with me in Japan." 

"I don't have the money-"

"That's all taken care of." Tadashi cut him off from any further protest by kissing him once again. 

This was....

Awesome!

They could start a new life away from the city, away from Gogo, away from everything. Hiro was so happy he didn't realize he was crying. 

'God I'm such a sap.' Hiro chuckled to himself. 

Hiro let go of the kiss to ask one more question. "When did all this happen?" 

"Last night I got a call from my old boss from when I use to live in Japan. He said they could use some help over there. I thought this would be a great chance for us, to you know, start over. Will you come with me?" 

He shook his head yes and wrapped his arms around his lover, engulfing him in a hug. 

This was it. He was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. The two of them together. In Japan! How awesome was that going to be. Hiro could let everything go, the pain the sorrow.....maybe they could even start a family? 

"Tadashi I love you." Hiro said into Tadashi's chest. He felt Tadashi's chest moved up and down as he laughed.

"I love you too Hiro. And this time we're going to do this the right way." 

The end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed. ^_^


End file.
